Piece of Love
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Una pequeña conversación entre dos nakama acerca de los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro, o de los que pueden llegar a tener. Amor. Mucho o poco, ¿qué es mejor? simplemente sentir que se te ofrece algo que, únicamente, es para uno. Sin reservas.
1. Chapter 1

**Piece of Love**

Los Mugiwara se encontraban en un gran salón donde se estaba celebrando una fiesta por todo lo alto. No era muy habitual el que unos reconocidos kaizoku pudieran relacionarse con aquellos que, si se hubieran encontrado con otros kaizoku, o con Nami de mal humor, habrían huido para tratar de evitar el quedarse sin un mísero berry. Y eso era algo que no necesitaban imaginarse porque, precisamente, fue lo que había ocurrido esta misma mañana. Por suerte para ellos, a esos kaizoku no se les ocurrió otra feliz idea que la de enfrentarse a los Mugiwara.

No resultó un combate muy disputado, incluso fue algo vergonzoso, pues tanto Luffy como Franky se disputaban el derrotar a los kaizoku. Uniéndose luego Sanji cuando se percató de las miradas que varios de ellos les habían lanzado a Nami y Robin. Usopp dirigía el ataque de sus nakama con unas órdenes muy precisas y efectivas, que ninguno parecía acatar pero que, a ojos de Chopper, era lo que había llevado a los Mugiwara a la victoria.

Brook, que no pudo unirse al ataque al habérsele subido el gemelo de su pierna izquierda, animaba a las dos muchachas con su música mientras observaban a sus nakama peleando. Mientras que, el último de los Mugiwara, el kaizoku-kari, Roronoa Zoro, siguió con su entrenamiento sin darle ningún tipo de importancia al combate que se estaba desarrollando. La verdad porque no podía, ni siquiera, llamarse un combate de lo desigualado que era. Ni siquiera el mayor número de kaizoku, un cincuenta a uno, era suficiente para que pudiera llegar a ser un problema para un solo Mugiwara. Algo que Usopp no dejaba de aclarar al asegurar que el solo podría haber derrotado a toda la tripulación contraria.

El yate de lujo que se dirigía a la isla Ryuusei con todo el pasaje completo con numerosas, y acaudaladas, personalidades, pensó que su suerte no había cambiado, si no ido a peor, al pasar de ser robados por unos kaizoku desconocidos a serlo por los famosos, e infames, Mugiwara. Afortunadamente para ellos, a Luffy le fue suficiente con poder comer aquellos platos tan deliciosos y la promesa de un gran banquete en su honor, y para el resto de sus nakama, por haberles salvado.

Una vez más los Mugiwara dejaron muy claro que no eran como el resto de kaizoku que navegan por los mares, tanto de Gran Line como de los cuatro Blue. A Nami se le pasó el enfado de un posible botín cuando se le prometió que por haberles salvado serían recompensados, si bien no con oro y joyas, si con un gran vestuario para las muchachas y diversión en la fiesta para los chicos.

Nami podría elegir el vestido y con esto se quedó satisfecha porque no tendría ningún tope de precio. Aunque no siempre lo mejor es lo más caro, en cuestiones de ropa no puede negarse que, habitualmente, así es.

Y, tal y como había sido prometido, los Mugiwara se encontraron partícipes en una fiesta de grandes proporciones en la que no faltaba meshi para Luffy como música y bailes para los demás. Por supuesto que Sanji no se quejaba de nada al encontrarse en la misma sala junto a decenas de hermosas onna.

Al final Nami había logrado unos cuantos vestidos para poder cambiarse según las necesidades de la fiesta. Por ello, si en un principio había estado llevando un vestido de noche de tallo largo, y tan atrevido que Sanji necesitó reanimación asistida para volver en si, ahora llevaba algo más casual pero igual de elegante con un sinuoso minivestido de finos pliegues y encajes en la bastilla.

Y, todo ello, porque, como suele ocurrir siempre con las fiestas en las que se encuentran los Mugiwara, al final se convirtieron en una pura locura. Si bien antes Nami había rechazado los bailes propuestos, ahora que no se trataban de bailes lentos si no puro desenfreno, se encontraba en plena pista dejándose llevar por la música y las sensaciones. Lo mismo que hacían todos los demás.

… bueno, no todos porque, como solía ser habitual, dos de los Mugiwara permanecían en un segundo, si no un quinto o décimo, plano apartados del centro de las atenciones de todos, que no de sus miradas. Pues, tanto Zoro como Robin, atraían a sus respectivas admiradoras y admiradores a su pesar ya que no habían hecho nada más que sentarse y dejar que el tiempo pasase.

Cierto que Robin llevando un ajustado vestido, de un azul claro cercano al verde más suave, que, con una raja hasta la cintura dejaba a la vista su pierna izquierda, y hacía lo propio con su costado derecho al tenerlo cubierto por una secuencia de finas tiras de tela que dejaban la mitad de su pecho derecho expuesto, sin llegar a mostrarlo por completo, como ocurría con toda la parte derecha de Robin. Así era muy difícil que pudiera pasar desapercibida pero, tras comprobar que lo único que lograrían de ella era una sonrisa de agradecimiento, dejaron de tratar de conseguir un baile con ella. Aunque no dejaron de admirar su sensual belleza en ningún momento.

Salvo cuando se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra del bar en donde se encontraba el otro Mugiwara que se mantenía apartado del centro de atención.

Roronoa Zoro.

Mientras se acercaba vio como Zoro pedía una nueva ronda de bebida pero, para su sorpresa, al sentarse junto a él, en silencio y sin hacer notar su presencia, la encargada de la barra le puso delante una taza de kouhii.

—Arigatou.

Una vez la muchacha se alejó a atender a otros invitados, dejándolos a solas, en una sala repleta de gente, el silencio se apoderó de ambos nakama. Durante unos apacibles minutos, si no fuera por el fuerte sonido provocado por la diversión de los Mugiwara y, por ende, del resto de la gente, ambos disfrutaron de la silenciosa compañía del otro.

Hasta que Robin volvió el rostro hacia Zoro con una sonrisa en su rostro y, tras la seguridad de sus ojos celestes, cierto temor que no llegaba a ser visible.

—… kenshi-san, yo…

Zoro detuvo el vaso a medio camino de sus labios pero, viendo lo absurdo de esto, decidió llegar a su destino y acabar con lo que quedaba de su bebida antes de abandonar el vaso en la barra.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que decirme nada. Lo mejor habría sido que hubiera seguido en silencio pero, como en el fondo se trata de algo que te atañe pues terminé por contártelo— dijo Zoro con la vista posada en su vaso vacío. Entonces también se volvió hacia Robin—. El hecho de que yo te quiera no tiene que obligarte a mostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos hacia mí por un intento de reciprocidad. Mi intención nunca ha sido la de colocarte en esa posición, Robin.

A pesar de la seriedad del asunto o, tal vez, por eso mismo, Robin no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de tratar de relajar el ambiente.

—Supongo que serían otras muchas las posiciones que tenías en mente para mí, kenshi-san… para nosotros…

Zoro desvió la mirada durante el tiempo en que sintió como sus mejillas se habían ruborizado. Por una o por otra, Robin siempre lograba reducirlo a esto.

—La verdad es que prefiero dejar que la situación exponga primero sus intenciones y luego actuar en consecuencia.

—Como haces en tus combates. ¿También aquí hay vencedores y vencidos?

Ladeando la cabeza, Zoro se sumergió en la intensa mirada de Robin y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surgiera en sus labios por lo que podía ver en aquellos ojos.

—Solamente vencedores, Robin. Te quiero y sabiendo eso me conformo porque es algo que sé que es real y verdadero. No necesita ser correspondido para que me haga sentir feliz o comprometido. Se trata de mis sentimientos y el que haya encontrado a alguien por quien poder sentirlos es mucho más de lo que pudiera haber esperado jamás.

Robin no podía evitar el morderse el labio inferior inmersa en un mar de dudas, sentimientos y enfrentamientos entre la lógica de su mente y de su corazón. Sin saber cual era el camino por el que debería dirigirse.

—Siempre había soñado el poder encontrarme a los nakama que Saul me dijo una vez que me aguardaban más allá de los mares y tardé, una vida, veinte años— una manera, no muy sutil, de hacer ver la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos pero, tal y como Robin esperaba, Zoro no se inmutó por ello—. Jamás encontré a nadie que hubiera sentido nada remotamente cerca, o parecido, al amor por mí. Y, si bien encontré a mis nakama, nunca esperé que alguien pudiera llegar a quererme más allá de la amistad.

Zoro se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente.

—Sumimasen, Robin, pero no se puede forzar a un corazón a que quiera. Lo sabe cuando se encuentra con esa persona y, para mi propia sorpresa, te quiero.

—¿Y si yo nunca puedo amarte como dices que tú me amas a mí, kenshi-san? Sería mejor que buscases a otra a quien amar y no perdieras tu tiempo conmigo— tras sus palabras, Robin apartó la vista y tomó un sorbo de su kouhii. Su boca se le había secado de los nervios.

_Y yo no suelo ponerme nerviosa tan fácilmente._

—Para ser tan lista, en estos momentos no lo pareces, Robin. El que tú puedas llegar a amarme o no, no cambiará lo que yo sienta por ti. No es que me guste conformarme con eso pero es algo real que me pertenece— de manera sorprendente Zoro cogió, delicadamente, el rostro de Robin entre sus dedos y la hizo mirarle a la cara—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí, Robin?

La verdad es que nunca antes había sentido este tipo de nerviosismo y no podía negar que era, no causado por Zoro, si no por lo que ella sentía por Zoro. O lo que podía llegar a pensar que sentía a causa de estos nervios.

—Eres mi nakama, kenshi-san pero, no puedo negar que, desde un principio, sentí algo más por ti que por el resto de los demás. Al principio incluso llegué a pensar que era únicamente por el reto de conseguir que pudieras llegar a confiar en mí como tu nakama, igual que confiabas con los otros— cuando la mano de Zoro dejó de sujetarla, y, únicamente, se posaba en la mejilla de Robin, no pudo evitar el disfrutar de aquella sutil caricia—. Pero no parecía ser capaz de lograrlo y, con lo sucedido en Water 7, que te dio la razón en que no habías debido confiar en mí, ya perdí toda la esperanza de obtener tu confianza. A pesar de que hubieras ido con los demás para salvarme de mi misma. Supongo que una orden de Luffy sigue siendo una orden a seguir.

—Así es— asintió Zoro—. Es nuestro senchou— Zoro pudo ver como aquel brillo en los ojos de Robin se apagaba ante sus palabras—. Pero su orden se asemejaba a mi propia intención. Aunque lo que yo pretendía era ir a traerte de regreso para que te quedases con nosotros. Rodeada de gente a la que traicionaste y hacerte sentir lo mismo que sentí yo desde que te uniste a nosotros.

—Pero no sería lo mismo, kenshi-san— Robin no pudo evitar un inaudible suspiro de decepción cuando Zoro retiró su mano—. Porque yo sé que vosotros no sois del tipo que… oh— Zoro miraba para ella con una media sonrisa en su rostro—. Y a pesar de saberlo, cómo pude llegar a plantearme que me podrías llegar a entregar, o abandonar, en el futuro.

—La desesperación puede llegar a nublar el juicio de uno, por muy listo que puede llegar a creerse.

Robin volvió su atención al resto de su kouhii que parecía haberse enfriado durante la conversación. Un pequeño sorbo se lo confirmó pero, a pesar de ello, se lo terminó.

Aún con la taza cerca de sus labios pudo decir algo en voz baja que a Zoro le llegó alto y claro como sus anteriores palabras.

—¿Y si te digo qué te quiero?

Robin no sabía cual podría ser la reacción de Zoro. Aunque estaba segura que no haría ninguno de los gestos patentados por Sanji para sus demostraciones de cariño, y daba gracias por ello. Y, aunque la imagen era graciosa, el rostro de Robin seguía igual de serio sin mostrar nada más allá de su neutra voz.

—Todo cambiaría y todo seguiría igual que antes— ante estas palabras Robin se volvió nuevamente hacia Zoro con un ligero fruncimiento y sus grandes ojos entrecerrados tratando de encontrar un sentido a lo dicho por Zoro—. Se trataría de algo que, únicamente, afectaría a nosotros dos. Si me quieres…

A pesar del vuelco que le dio el corazón a Robin ante aquella afirmación, que la hizo sentir liviana y sin ese horrible peso que parecía que la acompañaba desde siempre, no pudo evitar el rebatirlas. Por miedo.

—No he dicho que te quisiera, kenshi-san. Sólo fue una pregunta retórica.

—… querría decir que una parte de ti, de tu corazón, de tu alma, tu esencia o como quieras llamarlo es mío como mi amor sólo te pertenece a ti— le dijo ignorando su interrupción, o no dándose cuenta de ella—. Aunque, a pesar de quererme, no me lo demostrases nunca. No lo dijeras e, incluso, pudieras llegar a estar con otra persona, me daría igual porque esa parte de ti seguiría siendo para mí y con eso solo me conformaría.

Eran palabras, palabras que podrían llegar a ser rebatidas o llevadas por el viento. Palabras que pueden llegar a ser dicha en momentos de ciega necesidad, o necedad. Que significan todo o nada. Y, a pesar de ser una persona que se dirige por la razón y la lógica del pensamiento, Robin sentía como sus ojos se humedecían por la sinceridad con que eran formuladas aquellas palabras por parte de Zoro.

—¿Serías capaz de amarme a pesar de que pudiera estar con otro, amando a otra persona y sin ninguna posibilidad de tener nada más allá de la amistad por mi parte?

—Mientras esa parte de ti siguiera ahí para mí, así lo haría, Robin. Por mucho que me gritases y exigieras que me fuera y te dejase en paz. Si aún pudiera sentir que una parte de ti me quiere nunca podría permanecer alejado de ti porque esa parte me pertenece solamente a mí, y no a esa otra persona.

Robin bajó la vista azorada por la intensidad de los sentimientos de Zoro y que podían verse reflejados, con total nitidez en su limpia mirada.

—Pero el día en que ya no vea ese brillo en tu mirada por mí, me apartaría de tu camino, de tu vida, y ya no me volverías a ver. En tu vida amorosa, por supuesto, ya que seguiríamos siendo nakama y viajando juntos pero, a pesar de ello, no te molestaría en ningún momento.

—¿No actuarías de mala manera, celoso por haber perdido ese amor que te ofrecía y que le daría a otro?— le preguntó Robin con gran curiosidad.

—Cada uno es libre de amar y ser amado por cualquiera y, a pesar del hecho de amar a alguien, eso no significa que esa persona te pertenezca pues lo único que es tuyo es ese amor que te profesa. Y si ese amor ya no está ahí pues ya no tienes nada que hacer. Es muy simple.

_Muy simple, lógico y directo. Como podía llegar a esperarse de alguien como kenshi-san. A pesar de su juventud, de no parecer tener mucha experiencia sobre el amor o, en concreto, con las onna, tiene un concepto muy claro sobre como comportarse respecto al amor._

_ El amor es libre para darlo a cualquiera, a cuantos uno quiera sin que por ello pudieras llegar a amar menos a una sola de esas personas amadas._

—Pero yo no tengo varios amores para sufrir esa situación, kenshi-san. No estoy segura si podría llegar a amar a dos personas o si sólo soy capaz de llegar a amar a una sola persona pero, por ahora, sé que no amo a ninguna— si Robin esperaba ver una muestra de dolor, pena o, incluso, rabia e ira, en Zoro por sus palabras, se habría llevado una gran decepción al comprobar como el rostro de Zoro seguía igual de sereno y estoico como durante toda la conversación.

—Yo nunca he amado a nadie y, aunque pudiera parecer mentira, precisamente por ello soy capaz de darme cuenta de que lo que siento es amor. Amor por ti, Robin. Como he dicho, estaré a tu lado porque te quiero pero si no me quieres, ni cerca de ti, sólo tienes que decírmelo porque no tendré ningún problema en apartarme de tu camino porque, tal vez, podría estar cubriendo a la persona que quieres con mi presencia.

Robin le miró muy seria y negó levemente con la cabeza, casi de manera imperceptible.

—No hace falta, kenshi-san. Eres mi nakama y quiero que estés a mi lado, como todos mis nakama, y no digo que sea amor pero una parte de mí le gusta tenerte cerca. Saber que estás ahí como un faro con el que guiarse y sentirse protegida, una piedra en la que apoyarse— Zoro le levantó una ceja inquisitiva—… una certeza.

Robin se mordió el labio antes de soltarlo junto a un suspiro.

—Tal vez no sea un gran amor pero, en cambio, si puede que sea…

—Mío.

Le interrumpió Zoro con gran seguridad en su voz.

—… a piece of Love.

**END**or**FIN**

Muy bien, este fic es en respuesta a como me hizo sentir el fic "**Culpa**" de _Mugiwaragirl_, de Mugi-chan^^. Sí, es un fic surgido a causa de otro. Suele ocurrir pero es la primera vez que me ocurre a mí hahahaha y también para Hime-chan_kyu para que no se nos enfade cada vez que vea a Robin cerca de Franky ;P algo que parece que se dará en "**Strong World**".

Está claro que ya tuvieron una conversación en la que, sorprendentemente, Zoro pareció ser el que la trajo a relucir el tema de su atracción, y que en Zoro ya se convirtió en amor, pero que Robin sigue teniendo sus dudas. Con su pasado es lógico que pueda sentirse en la necesidad de ir con cuidado para no sufrir más de lo que ya lo hizo.

También sirve para todos esos que sienten temblar los cimientos del ZoRo cada vez que Robin aparece cerca de Franky, o incluso le habla.

No, Zoro, con esa alma samurai suya, me parece alguien que entiende muy bien el sentimiento de libertad y compromiso. Y el amor es algo que debe darse de manera libre y, sobre todo, sin esperar nada a cambio porque eres tú quien ama y no tienes porque ser amado recíprocamente. Pero eso no anula el que ese amor sea real y muy fuerte.

Robin, durante toda la historia de One Piece, manga, anime, color spread, portadas de capítulos… siempre ha mostrado un gran interés, atracción, por Zoro sobre todos los demás. Esa pequeña chispa, ese piece of Love es lo que le pertenece a Zoro porque es algo que Robin le ofrece y todo lo que puede llegar a aspirar hasta que ella le dé un poco más.

Esperando no haberles aburrido con esta exposición hahahahaha

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Para todos ustedes. Muchas gracias.

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Epílogo

**Piece of Love**

**Epílogo: A little piece of love.**

El Sunny se encontraba varado en una tranquila y apacible cala de la isla en donde nadie pudiera atisbar ni una sola parte del barco. Pero, el que estuviera en un lugar silencioso no quería decir que tuviera que quedarse de esa manera. No cuando se trata de la nave de los Mugiwara y dos de ellos subieron a bordo, aunque uno con menos entusiasmo que el otro.

—Te lo advierto, Luffy. Como no encuentres el pendiente que me falta te pondré a dieta y no verás un trozo de niku ni en fotografías— le amenazó Nami con absoluta seriedad y sin dudas en su voz.

Por supuesto que aquello era una sentencia de muerte para su senchou.

—¡¿NANI? Pero por qué, Nami. ¿Qué importa si sólo tienes un pendiente, podrías ir y ponértelo en una oreja como hace Zoro y no pasa nada?— la voz de Luffy temblaba, a diferencia de la de Nami, ante la posibilidad de no poder comer nunca más niku—. Seguro que te quedaría bien porque todo te queda muy bien.

A pesar del enfado que tenía, el cumplido, tal vez no muy elaborado, o estudiado, por parte de Luffy, logró acertarle en su tierno corazón pero, a pesar de que le gustaba como la hacía sentir, no podía dejar pasar por alto este incidente.

—Se trata de un juego de pendientes muy caro y no los tuve que robar, ni comprar, ¿entiendes? Esas personas me los regalaron; cuando pensé que solamente me iba a quedar con el vestido van y me hacen semejante, y valioso, regalo para que tú me pierdas uno de ellos.

—Pero ya te perdí perdón, Nami— seguía hablando Luffy mientras era arrastrado, agarrándole por una oreja, precisamente la del pendiente perdido—. Además te oí decir que la culpa había sido tuya por dejarme ver el pendiente sabiendo que, lo más natural, es que lo pudiera perder.

Nami se detuvo y encaró a Luffy pegando, casi, su rostro con el del moreno. Si el brillo amenazador de sus ojos no fuera suficiente, la peligrosa sonrisa no dejaba ningún lugar a dudas del peligro en el que se encontraba.

—Eso es una manera de hablar, baka. Eres nuestro senchou así que debes responsabilizarte de tus acciones. Así que más te vale que en verdad lo hayas devuelto a mi camarote porque, si no está ahí— unas tétricas carcajadas, carentes de ganas, resonaron por la silenciosa cubierta del Sunny—, prepárate a comer únicamente verduras.

El rostro aterrado de Luffy habría sido capaz de asustar al más valiente de los mares. Era como si hubiera podido ver su propia muerte, y muy desencaminado no se encontraba.

—Seguro que está ahí. Si, si, ahora lo recuerdo muy bien— Luffy hablaba con fuertes nervios y voz asustada—. Se me había olvidado devolvértelo antes de continuar con la fiesta y luego fui a dejártelo en el camarote pensando que estabas allí.

—Pero no estaba porque me encontraba terminando de preparar nuestra ruta para el día siguiente.

El tono de Nami no aflojaba en absoluto.

—Por eso mismo lo debí dejar…— ante el aumento de la presión sobre su oreja Luffy cambió rápidamente su frase a medio camino—… lo dejé en tu camarote. Eso mismo, lo dejé. Totalmente seguro que lo dejé en tu camarote.

Nami abrió la puerta sin demasiados remilgos, ya que Robin no se encontraba en el interior, realmente no había ninguno de sus nakama a bordo pues Franky había dado su visto bueno al lugar en donde dejaron al Sunny sin temor a que le pudiera ocurrir algún mal sin nadie a bordo.

Cuando el camarote se iluminó, el rostro de Luffy se apagó en el mismo momento. Si bien tenía ciertas sospechas de haber dejado el pendiente en el camarote, una idea que, con el paso del tiempo, se le hacía totalmente cierta, la verdad es que no recordaba en dónde lo había dejado.

—… pero no sé donde— confesó Luffy con poca voz.

El rostro de Nami se volvió hacia Luffy, con la palabra **VENGANZA** escrita, pero, antes de que pudiera amenazarlo nuevamente, Luffy se defendió como pudo.

—Es que en ese momento Sanji gritó por la merienda y… no sé en donde lo dejé ya que salí corriendo a toda prisa para que nadie pudiera robarme mi parte.

—¡TÚ ERES QUIEN ROBA LA MESHI DE LOS DEMÁS!— Luffy se encogió sobre si mismo asustado de lo que pudiera pasarle pero, milagrosamente, Nami pudo controlarse. Ya que pensó que si se lo cargaba nunca podría encontrar su pendiente, y la recompensa sería la mitad por entregarlo muerto a la Marina—. Muy bien, Luffy. Ahora recuerda por donde te moviste para ver si el pendiente se encuentra en ese lugar.

Luffy se cruzó de brazos examinado el camarote mientras trataba de hacer memoria de lo que había hecho la última vez que estuvo aquí mismo. Por supuesto que no se trataba de una tarea muy sencilla pues Luffy no era de los que prestaban mucha atención a los pequeños detalles como este asunto del pendiente. De seguro que, de seguir con vida, no se acordaría de nada de esto si alguien se lo preguntase tras un par de días.

—No estoy muy seguro— admitió Luffy, sin darse cuenta de que estas palabras podían condenarle a una vida exenta de niku—. Tal vez pude haberlo puesto en algunos de esos cajones.

Nami centró su atención a la zona de la que estaba hablando Luffy pero su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción. Ni buena, ni mala.

—¿En esos cajones?— la voz de Nami sonaba tranquila e, incluso, algo lejana—. ¿Dejaste el pendiente en el cajón de mi ropa interior?

Luffy ladeaba la cabeza en ambas direcciones pensando si en verdad lo había dejado en un cajón pero, al pensarlo bien, recordaba no haber estado mucho tiempo en el camarote. Ni siquiera para ir hasta un cajón, abrirlo, dejar el pendiente y cerrarlo después.

—Creo que no lo hice. Pensándolo bien creo que… ¡Ah!— y la luz se hizo—. Ya lo sé, lo tenía en mi mano izquierda— Luffy alzó dicha mano ante él—, y cuando Sanji llamó, me volví por lo que… ¡debí lanzarlo a una de las puertas del armario!

Nami perdió el color del rostro al tiempo que se le crispaba. Y todo al mismo tiempo, por increíble que pudiera parecer.

—¡¿¡QUÉ HAS TIRADO EL PENDIENTE, PERO TÚ SABES LO VALIOSO QUE ES, Y LO DELICADO!— Nami corrió saltando por encima de la mesa y abrió todas las puertas del armario y se puso a buscar, con sumo cuidado, el pendiente.

—Pues no, no tengo ni idea— respondió Luffy a una pregunta retórica que no necesitaba de una respuesta. A no ser que quisiera enfadar aún más a Nami porque, en ese caso, lo estaba logrando con creces.

—Deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame a buscarlo— le dijo mientras, a cuatro patas, buscaba con cuidado sin dejar pasar por alto nada en el interior del armario.

—Pero tú sólo me dijiste que te llevase a dónde pensaba que está el…— la mirada que le lanzó Nami puso, al instante, a Luffy buscando el pendiente tras otra de las cuatro puertas del armario.

—Y ten cuidado porque no quieras saber lo que te pueda pasar como algo malo le haya pasado al pendiente.

Considerando el haber sido amenazado a quedarse sin niku para el resto de su vida, Luffy no podía pensar en algo que pudiera ser peor que eso. Pero, precisamente por eso, se esmeró en buscar el pendiente, y rezar que, en verdad, estuviera allí.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando sintieron que alguien había llegado al Sunny cuyos pasos silenciosos se dirigían, precisamente, hacia el camarote en el que se encontraban Nami con Luffy.

—Seguro que es Robin— dijo Luffy pensando en pedirle a su nakama que buscase el pendiente por él para poder irse.

Pero Nami no estaba muy convencida de querer que uno de sus nakama, aunque fuera alguien tan confiable como Robin, pudiera encontrarla a solas con Luffy en su camarote. Muchas cosas podrían llegar a suponerse, equivocadamente, bajo estas circunstancias. Por supuesto que al actuar de manera precipitada no se hace si no empeorar una situación, tal vez, no tan mala como pudiera parecer en un principio a uno.

—Cierra la boca, Luffy— le ordenó entre dientes mientras le cogió el brazo y, usándolo como un látigo, se lo estiró hasta acertar al interruptor de las lámparas para apagarlas, luego lo metió en el armario en el que estaba buscando el pendiente arrimando la puerta todo lo posible sin llegar a cerrarla del todo porque, eso si, sería el peor error de todos—. Y no se te ocurra llamar la atención porque te entrego a la Marina sin dudarlo.

Luffy se metió los labios para dentro y se los mordió pues no podía saber cuando Nami le hablaba en serio o cuando se burlaba de él.

Afortunadamente para Nami, se habían ocultado tras la segunda puerta, empezando por la izquierda, que se abría hacia la derecha y quedaba ante la puerta del camarote y permitía ver todo el interior sin mucha dificultad.

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente para mostrar que tal y como supuso se trataba de Robin, a la que podía entrever su silueta bajo el umbral pero cuando, usando el poder de su Hana Hana no mi, se encendió la luz tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de asombro al ver que no estaba sola.

Tras Robin se encontraba otro de los nakama de Nami, y le hizo entrar en el camarote con el simple gesto de entrar ella puesto que tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

Era Zoro.

—… sugoi… ahora si que podremos encontrar rápid…— las, afortunadamente, susurrantes palabras de Luffy fueron ahogadas por Nami que le agarró por el cuello con su brazo derecho mientras le cubría la boca con la mano izquierda. Y su mirada era totalmente asesina en estos momentos.

—… te he dicho que no hablases… si antes no quería que me encontraran en el camarote, mucho menos que me encuentre en un armario acompañada…

Luffy, a pesar de la poca luz que había allí dentro, podía ver un fuego en los ojos de Nami que dejaba muy claro que de ahí sólo se saldría siguiendo sus órdenes. Y, como hacía siempre que no estaba muy seguro de las cosas, se dejaría aconsejar por Nami. Asintiendo le indicó que haría lo que le dijo y que podía soltarle pero Nami, con los ojos entrecerrados, decidió mantenerlo sujeto un tiempo, sólo por si acaso.

Con una mirada de advertencia centró su atención en sus dos nakama que se encontraban fuera del armario pero en el camarote. Por un momento no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo silenciosos que estaban pues, no sólo era que caminaban con sumo cuidado, aunque no fuera su intención, si no que no habían dicho ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando se encontraban en cubierta. Con esto no estaba muy segura como se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado al Sunny.

Tal vez los nervios por poder ser descubierta con Luffy en el camarote la hicieron muy perceptiva en esos momentos porque, si no era por esto, no tenía una respuesta convincente.

Todo ello pasó a un segundo plano, si no olvidado por completo, cuando la mirada de Nami vio lo que ocurría en el camarote, entre sus dos nakama.

Robin se encontraba apoyada contra la pared sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Zoro. No provocándole a que hiciera un movimiento, pero tampoco coartándole el poder darlo si eso quisiera hacer y eso era lo que aquella mirada le estaba ofreciendo a Zoro. Confianza, junto a un sentimiento de gran calidez que podía llegar a ser confundido con cierta afección o deseo pero que, en el fondo, sabían muy bien lo que significaba.

Robin tenía algo que le pertenecía únicamente a Zoro y no le iba a impedir el poder tenerlo porque ella también quería lo que Zoro le ofrecía. Tanto como el poder cumplir con su sueño, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Desde su posición, Nami no podía ver lo que pasaba exactamente pero si podía hacerse una buena idea cuando observaba como el rostro de Zoro, todo su cuerpo, se acercaba al de Robin. Lo que no veía eran aquellos labios posarse ligeramente, con gran cuidado y ternura, sobre los de Robin. Como trazaban ligeros seppun que no hacían si no inflamar el fuego y la pasión que no paraba de crecer en el interior de sus cuerpos.

Muy pronto aquellos tímidos contactos iniciales dieron paso a una desbordante pasión con la que bebían el uno del otro a través de sus labios, de sus seppun llegando a arrebatarse mutuamente el aliento. Tampoco ayudaba mucho al poder respirar el que sus lenguas entraran en contacto, curiosas por aquellos roces húmedos y cálidos que encendían cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Los sentían reaccionar cada uno a su manera pero a causa de la misma excitación que se provocaban. No importaba quien fuera el que estuviera perdiendo el aliento primero porque no lo dejó entrever hasta que la separación fue necesaria para no caer sin sentido, y sin aliento, al suelo del camarote.

Nami había visto seppun apasionados antes pero, por supuesto, era muy diferente cuando esos que se estaban besando eran, no sólo conocidos, si no dos de sus nakama. Y lamentaba, celosa en parte, no haber sido ella quien se estuviera besando.

Sus mejillas se encendieron en la oscuridad, que la ocultaban, ante ese pensamiento pero no porque hubiera querido estar besándose con alguno de sus dos nakama de ahí fuera, si no porque, en estos momentos, se encontraba atrapada en un armario con aquel al que querría poder besar con tanta pasión, libertad y sin ningún tipo de trabas pero que, a diferencia de ella, no parecía que ese tipo de pensamientos le pudieran haber pasado por la cabeza.

Al tratar de encontrarse con la mirada de Luffy, se dio cuenta de dos cuestiones tan importantes la una como la otra. Primero era que aún tenía sujeto a Luffy por el cuello de tal manera en que la mejilla del muchacho se encontraba apoyada contra su pecho derecho, aunque no parecía que pudiera entender lo que significaba eso; y, dos, que la mirada de Luffy estaba centrada también en Zoro y Robin. Podía verse, por la expresión en su rostro, que trataba de encontrarle algún significado para el que sus dos nakama estuvieran besándose.

_Porque, por lo menos, espero que sepa lo que es el besarse, o su significado para dos personas que lo están haciendo como eses dos._

Robin sintió estremecerse todo su cuerpo cuando Zoro le acarició gentilmente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano hasta que, al llegar a sus labios, los susurró con las yemas de los dedos de manera fantasmagórica casi sin llegar a tocarlos. Como si fuera el calor que desprendía de ellos lo que tocaba. Cuando los sintió temblar bajo aquellas caricias supo que ansiaban el regreso de sus labios como si necesitase beber de ellos tanto como Zoro sentía la irresistible atracción de los suyos.

Mientras se besaban, las manos de Zoro acariciaban los hombros desnudos de Robin, no sujetándola con fuerza si no que necesitaba tener más contacto con ella, con su cuerpo, su piel, el calor y humedad que desprendía. Su deseo, su ardor… necesitaba sentir todo lo que era Robin. Todo lo que ella tenía solamente para él.

Ligeros, pero sentidos, jadeos surgieron de los labios de Robin cuando Zoro los abandonó para dejarse llevar por la cálida piel y descender por su esbelto cuello que era obsequiado con ardientes seppun. Robin tembló cuando sintió la lengua de Zoro lamerle justo sobre su clavícula pero nada que ver cuando la boca del kengou se cerró sobre ella apretando los dientes lo justo para provocarle un gemido placentero y sin pasarse a provocarle ningún tipo de daño.

Más tarde, si tuviera de vuelta la capacidad para articular palabras coherentes, y fuera capaz de recordar algo más que las sensaciones provocadas por Zoro, podría decirle que había sentido como aquel sutil mordisco había penetrado más en su corazón que en su piel.

Las manos de Zoro descendieron por la espalda de Robin, sus dedos trazando sinuosos caminos por ella hasta que, mientras su mano izquierda cayó hasta su cintura, la derecha rodeó el cuerpo de la onna de ojos celestes, en estos momentos cubiertos por una sensación de placentero deseo y ardiente pasión, y subió hasta apoderarse del pecho izquierdo de Robin que agarró por encima del ajustado corsé que llevaba puesto.

El suspiro de sorpresa había surgido al tiempo que lo hizo un gemido gozoso porque Robin ya había sentido como su cuerpo se encontraba terriblemente sensible y casi podía gozar de las caricias, y más, que iba a recibir tanto en sus pechos como con sus pezones, erectos desde el primer seppun que se habían ofrecido.

De pronto sintió como le resultaba difícil el poder respirar y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía. Tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para lograr volver a introducir algo del preciado aire que impediría que perdiera el conocimiento. Eso sería lo último que le gustaría que pasase. Desmayarse y hacer un ruido al caer atrayendo la atención de aquella pareja formada por sus dos nakama y, al abrir la puerta del armario, se la encontrasen inconsciente en brazos de Luffy. Por esto mismo Nami se esforzó en respirar, a sobreponerse a la intensa acción que se estaba dando ante ella entre sus dos nakama y que la había obligado a aguantar la respiración por miedo a que pudieran notar su presencia.

Cuando ya pudo coger un poco de aire trató de tranquilizarse y, por ello, apartó la vista de sus dos nakama para… acabar fijándose que Luffy estaba mirando para ella fijamente y, si no es que se encuentra afectada, y aturdida, por la sesión labial de sus dos nakama, podría jurar que Luffy no sólo estaba viendo para ella si no que, más concretamente, tenía su atención en sus labios.

_Deja de soñar despierta Nami. Por mucho que puedas desearlo no es suficiente para que se pueda hacer realidad. Esto es el mundo real y no un sueño que manipular. ¿Por qué no centras tu atención al hecho de que dos de tus nakama parecen haber formado una pareja? Porque tengo la impresión que no se trata solamente de algo físico, por muy bien que les pueda ir en esa parte. No, esas miradas, las caricias tan sentidas… si no fuera porque lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos me parecería imposible que Zoro pudiera actuar de una manera tan sentida y delicada con alguien, con una chica… o, más bien, con una onna como Robin._

Nami recordó los sucesos vividos desde que Robin se unió a los Mugiwara y, a pesar de que no había prestado mucha atención, podía asegurar que había algo diferente a su manera de tratarles con respecto a Zoro.

_Es extraño que cuando Luffy la dejó unirse ella manipuló con gran maestría a toda esa banda de baka a excepción de Zoro, y de mí. Me pregunto si lo hizo por algo en concreto, algo que la ha conducido a, finalmente, encontrarse en esta situación con Zoro._

Y fue justo cuando pensaba en esos momentos, en los cuales Zoro no se había contenido en mostrar su disconformidad con la integración de Robin como una nakama más de los Mugiwara, que surgieron una gran cantidad de _brazos fleur_ del suelo, justo tras Zoro, y que le agarraron firmemente por los brazos. Zoro no hizo ningún gesto de que aquello le hubiera sorprendido o que le importase el haber sido agarrado por los _brazos fleur_ de Robin. Por supuesto que, como con toda esta situación, a Nami siempre le faltaba una mitad, la que podía verse en los rostros de sus dos nakama.

Zoro ladeó la cabeza mientras le levantaba una ceja inquisitiva hacia Robin, en sus labios la misma sonrisa que había en el rostro de Robin. Segura, fiable pero, sobre todo, traviesa que dejaba a todas luces que estaba disfrutando de este momento.

La veía ante él con los brazos cruzados y una mano sujetándose la barbilla mientras le dirigía una mirada evaluadora. Se podía ver que se divertía pero, con esta pausa, estaba más recuperando algo de aliento y, ante todo, un control que le gustaba mantener en todo pero que, descubrió, no con mucha sorpresa, que le gustaba que hubiera alguien manejando la situación y que la guiase, la cuidase.

Y le gustaba haber descubierto que esa persona fuera Zoro.

Abandonando su rostro, la mano de Robin se apoyó sobre el torso de Zoro, cubierto por su eterna camiseta blanca, de la que estaba segura tenía unas cuantas, y podía sentir la respiración que movía sus pectorales y que le había secado la boca necesitando relamerse. Tanto por necesidad como por gusto.

Por supuesto que, a pesar de lo bien que se sentían los músculos de Zoro bajo el escrutinio de Robin, sobre la camiseta, estaba muy claro que sería mucho mejor, e interesante, el tener un contacto más, digamos que, directo.

Nami tuvo que ahogar un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando aquellos _brazos fleur_ arrancaron la camiseta de Zoro reduciéndola a unos cuantos pedazos de tela que cubrieron el suelo a pies de sus dos nakama. Más sorpresa fue el darse cuenta que no había reprimido el grito cubriéndose la boca con la mano, ambas ocupadas sujetando a Luffy y manteniendo el control de la puerta del armario, y que, fuera lo que fuera, tenía un sabor delicioso y adictivo sobre sus labios. Cuando pudo enfocar su mirada sus ojos se abrieron tanto que temió, por un eterno segundo, que se le fueran a caer, pues nada podía haberla preparado para ver como Luffy le estaba ofreciendo un cálido y tentativo seppun.

A pesar de que le gustaba lo que aquellos labios le estaban ofreciendo no pudo evitar el pensar que, si Luffy había decidido besarla, había sido por un impulso a causa de lo que estaba viendo hacer a sus dos nakama. Por eso mismo, y a pesar de que ya se consideraba una auténtica baka por querer deshacerlo, Nami separó sus labios de los de Luffy. Y, ni con estas, fue incapaz de reprimir un pequeño gemido de protesta por su propia acción.

—…no vuelvas a hacer eso, Luffy… no sabes— Nami tuvo que hacer una pausa para recuperar el control, tanto de su cuerpo como de su mente—, no sabes lo que esto significa; y, además, no es el lugar más apropiado para esto…

Luffy la miró confundido no sabiendo porque algo que resultaba tan agradable la podía haber puesto en tan tirante actitud que, con ciertas dudas, no estaba seguro si le pensaba dar una paliza o ponerse a llorar. Lo segundo era algo que no se perdonaría nunca si sucediese. No podía hacer llorar a Nami.

Nunca. Era el encargado de su felicidad y así sería siempre.

—… pero saben deliciosos, Nami— protestó con un pequeño mohín de sus labios.

A Nami le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza que le extrañaba mucho que ninguno de aquellos dos se acercara a ver que era lo que les estaba interrumpiendo en medio de su… En este momento fue cuando Nami fue totalmente consciente de lo que estaban haciendo Zoro y Robin y hasta donde podían llegar y que, viendo sus acciones, estaba claro que acabarían en ese punto. Y ella en el armario junto a Luffy.

_O, por Kamisama, si Zoro nos descubre ya puedo olvidarme de cobrarle la deuda… joder, si incluso podría hacerme pagar a mí por haberles interrumpido._

Aunque lo que más le preocupaba era que podría pasar cuando la situación llegase hasta aquel punto. Tanto para la pareja del camarote como para la que estaba en el interior del armario.

_¡Maldito el momento que pensé en esconderme en el armario de mi propio camarote como si fuera algo raro, o malo, el estar aquí junto a Luffy a solas, con una cómoda cama tan cerca…!_

La mano de Robin acariciaba con suaves, lentos, y cuidados movimientos el torso de Zoro, sentía los latidos de su corazón y no pudo sorprenderse, y alegrarse, al encontrarlos tan acelerados dejando entrever su nerviosismo a pesar de la calma aparente en su rostro. Era justo pues Zoro sabía que el de ella también latía desbocado pues debió sentirlo cuando sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y, sobre todo, cuando le agarró el pecho. El recuerdo la hizo lamerse los labios mientras le pasaba con la yema de su índice y corazón por encima de aquella sobrecogedora cicatriz que le cruzaba el torso. Si dolía el verla, y sentirla, como habría sido el recibirla.

_Tal vez un dolor como el que sentiste cuando Crocodile te atravesó el pecho con su garfio y que, gracias a los poderes de la Hana Hana no mi, no ha quedado ni una diminuta cicatriz como testigo de tal violencia. Como nada en todo mi cuerpo pueda mostrar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que he sufrido durante veinte desesperantes años… nada, salvo mi propia alma. Esa que kenshi-san ha podido ver a través de mis ojos y que, a pesar de la oscuridad que le han mostrado, reflejo de todo lo que padecí, ha podido encontrar algo en mí que poder amar. ¿Puedes abrirte y dejar que ese amor sea recibido, Nico Robin? ¿Podrías incluso el acoger el que te está ofreciendo? Nadie viene a este Mundo para estar solo. Tomodachi, nakama… y alguien más profundo, íntimo._

Los ojos del kenshi seguían el movimiento de la otra mano de Robin que se acariciaba el cuello antes de descender suavemente rozando la calidez de su piel llegando, ya sólo con la yema de un par de dedos, hasta el valle formado por sus pechos para que todo su mano se cerrase sobre el pecho, en imitación al gesto que previamente había realizado Zoro, para que, tras una ligera opresión que le provocó un sensual suspiro, lo abandonó sin ningún tipo de duda o reparo.

La mirada de Robin parecía mostrar cientos de posibilidades, que surcaban aquel par de iris sin descanso. Llevándose su índice izquierdo mordió la punta antes de moverse sobre su labio inferior que se movió junto a él hasta que perdió el contacto. Una sonrisa aviesa surgió en los labios de aquella incomprensible onna.

Robin acercó su rostro al de Zoro pero, en el momento en que hubiera parecido que lo iba a besar, cambió de dirección, sonriéndole maliciosamente para caer sobre su torso y besarlo con ternura e infinita paciencia. Seppun a seppun fue descendiendo hasta llegar a los pezones del kenshi a los que empezó a lamer juguetonamente, mientras sus manos acariciaban cada músculo presente y expuesto por parte de Zoro. Ligeras caricias surgían de la punta de su lengua antes de que sus dientes atrapasen, y mordiesen, aquellos pezones en un intento de lograr alterar el gran dominio que Zoro parecía tener de si mismo en esta intensa situación.

A pesar de la situación, Nami sólo pareció notar, como única reacción a las acciones de Robin sobre el torso de Zoro, en como se le había tensado la espalda marcándola como si fuera el resultado del trabajo, bendito y bien realizado trabajo, del mejor escultor del Mundo. Pero ni un solo gemido o jadeo, por lo menos ninguno lo suficientemente audible para que pudiera ser escuchado.

En cambio, si hubiera podido verle el rostro, habría visto como apretaba los dientes en un fuerte intento por controlarse y no gemir como un chiquillo ante todo aquel placer que se le estaba otorgando por medio de la onna que poblaba sus pensamientos y, por supuesto, sus más anhelantes deseos.

Las manos de Robin llegaron hasta la cintura del pantalón y, si bien en un principio no se detuvo ahí y sus dedos continuaron su descenso, finalmente se detuvieron cuando sus pulgares hicieron tope al llegar al pantalón. Se despidió de aquellos erectos pezones, parejos a los suyos propios, con un rechinar de dientes mientras los tenía atrapados. Sintió como tembló todo el cuerpo de Zoro. Orgullosa alzó su rostro y se quedó mirando para los ojos del kengou que poseían una intensidad capaz de todo lo que se pudiera proponer.

Cuando Zoro se movió hacia delante, Robin pensó que trataba de besarla y no le iba a dejar obtener semejante premio con tanta facilidad pero, para su sorpresa, y antes de que pudiera retroceder, Zoro acercó sus labios al oído de Robin.

Sabía que no la estaba besando a pesar de que solamente podía verle la nuca a Zoro pero, tras haberles visto besarse, sabría cuando lo pudieran estar haciendo sin temor a poder equivocarse. No, no se estaban besando. Y Nami supo que Zoro le debía de estar diciendo algo al oído a Robin. Por un momento pensó que la habían podido descubrir porque, ¿para qué si no el susurrarle algo al oído si se suponía que en el camarote sólo se encontraban ellos dos solos?

De improviso vio como Robin retrocedió y todos aquellos _brazos fleur_ desaparecían en una nube de pétalos rosados. No podía saber lo que podía haberle dicho Zoro para lograr semejante reacción pero, cuando, una vez liberado, Zoro se apartó lo suficiente, Nami pudo ver como, en el ya de por si hermoso rostro de Robin, había surgido un leve color de rubor que, si eso era físicamente posible, la hacía parecer aún más hermosa y delicada.

_No me extraña que incluso alguien tan bruto y poco delicado como Zoro haya sido capaz de sentirse atraído por una belleza semejante. Toda una onna y no una bishoujo como pueda serlo yo, ¿quién podría sentir algún tipo de atracción hacia mí que no fuese, únicamente, física?_

Algo que no le importaba mucho para cuando fuera útil para sus planes y, a pesar de todo, le llenaba de satisfacción el comprobar el poder de su sexualidad desde tan temprana edad. Pero, otra cosa muy distinta era lo que podía ver en los ojos de Robin. Un anhelo que iba más allá de todo lo que Nami había podido experimentar y que nunca había presenciado dirigida a ella. Tampoco podía estar segura de si ella había visto a alguien con unos ojos semejantes pues no le era posible el verse a si misma para poder contestar a esa pregunta.

Fue ahora la mano de Zoro la que agarró por la cintura del escueto, y ajustado, short vaquero, al tiempo que le desabrochaba el botón y tiró de ella para acercarla hasta que sus cuerpos se volvieron a encontrar. Robin no pudo evitar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa por tal acción. Sentía como la otra mano se llevaba por delante las cintas que mantenían sujeto el corsé que vestía permitiendo que sus pechos le ganasen la partida en la batalla que mantenían entre ellos.

Todo pensamiento acerca del Mundo que se alzaba a su alrededor volvió a difuminarse cuando los labios de Zoro volvieron a reclamar el calor que desprendían los de Robin, ansioso y anhelantes por volver a sentirlos sobre ellos. Para poder saborearlos y beber el néctar que se le ofrecía con cada seppun que se profesaban.

Entre los seppun solamente fue algo consciente de que el corsé estaba siendo removido pero, sintiendo toda aquella pasión en algo tan simple e inocente como un seppun, no le prestó mucha atención. Además de que aún le quedaba su fino sujetador de encajes y transparencias. ¿Sabría que todo acabaría de esta manera? No sabría decir si lo sabía pero que sintió la necesidad de ponerse un sensual y elegante conjunto de lencería porque así se lo había pedido el cuerpo.

Sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento y, como si fuera su estado natural, volvieron a juntarse en un nuevo, húmedo, y calienta, seppun en el que llevaban todo lo que guardaban en su interior por el otro.

Cuando se volvieron a separar, Robin se sorprendió cuando Zoro la alejó de él pero, sin tiempo para poder sentirse sorprendida, o molesta por ello, se fijó en como los ojos del kenshi la observaban con el mismo detenimiento con el que le había visto durante sus combates. Estaba claro que se encontraba analizando toda la situación para ver si era recomendable el arriesgar todo lo que tenían entre ellos, como nakama, por el intento de dar forma a los sentimientos que albergaba por ella y que, como ya le había confesado, se trataba de un sincero, puro amor y que no necesariamente tenía que ser correspondido por ella si así lo acabase por decidir porque su amor era suyo para ofrecérselo. Porque, lo quisiera aceptar o no…

… siempre la amaría.

Por ello mismo se sorprendió cuando, con una lejana timidez, que nunca llegaría a dejar de sorprenderla viniendo de alguien como Zoro, le dijo un cumplido por la _piece_ de lencería que se le mostraba y no pudo dejar de probar como se sentía bajo el contacto de su mano. Pero, si bien Zoro mostraba su timidez al tratar estos temas, Robin, que era toda una onna y que tenía cumplida la cuota de halagos, piropos, de todos los tonos posibles, que no lograban afectarla de ninguna manera, al escuchar aquel cumplido por parte de Zoro por algo tan nimio, y cotidiano, pero íntimo y tan personal, como era su ropa interior, su sujetador en este caso, muy lejos de las acciones directas, de Brook y los cumplidos repetitivos hasta la saciedad, y que llegaba a resultar agotadores, por parte de Sanji; las palabras de Zoro, el sentimiento que le transmitían con ellas, había logrado lo que nadie antes consiguió, hacerla ruborizarse por un cumplido, como si fuera una inocente chiquilla.

Un grito ahogado por parte de Robin respondió al momento en que su sujetador se le deslizó por su cuerpo hasta quedar colgando del brazo con el que Zoro la tenía sujeta por su short. Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que le había abierto el enganche pues, lo único que sintió fue una nueva caricia por su parte recorriendo su espalda. El cómo había hecho para abrirle el sujetador con sólo pasarle la mano por encima estaba más allá de la comprensión ya que, si de algo estaba segura, es que Zoro no estaba muy familiarizado con este tipo de prendas íntimas femeninas.

La media sonrisa que se encontró en el rostro de Zoro le dejaba muy claro que él sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando y, a causa de ello, no pudo reprimir el rubor de sus mejillas tal y como había pretendido para no parecer tan inocente y sorprendido, a pesar de que lo estaba y sentía serlo.

Estando totalmente excitada, por la situación y la adoración que le mostraban los ojos de Zoro, fue cogida con la guardia baja cuando la volvió a atraer hacia él y recuperar sus labios en un seppun que la hizo gemir de placer y abandonarse a sus sensaciones, antes de dejarse caer también en sus sentimientos. Los labios de Zoro se movieron por su mejilla y besaron el aromático cabello antes de deslizarse por su cuello. Robin no sabía que era lo que más la estaba volviendo loca; si esos besos que recorrían su cuerpo o la mano que le acariciaba sus pechos y se entretenía con sus erectos pezones a los que les devolvía el tratamiento que, ella misma, había aplicado a los del kengou.

Todo quedó en un segundo plano cuando fue esa boca torturadora la que se empezó a encargar de ofrecerle intensas sensaciones a través de sus ya excitados y calientes pechos. Como aquella lengua los lamía y jugueteaba con los pezones antes de que cerrase su boca sobre ellos y los chupase como si se tratase de una de esas botellas de biiru o ramu que tanto gustaba beber. O, por qué no, un buen sake caliente.

Sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba mirando para sus dos nakama porque no había apartado la vista hasta que un gozoso gemido por parte de Robin logró romper el hechizo en el que parecía estar atrapada la akage. Si ya se sentía mal por estar en el camarote mientras sus dos nakama estaban relacionándose tan íntimamente, pero era el que pudiera ser testigo de esa intimidad. No era justo que ella pudiera estar, no siendo testigo, si no una invitada no deseada, de un momento tan personal, íntimo y, por supuesto, hermoso y privado, como el que estaban compartiendo Zoro y Robin.

El que estuviera cargada de celos tampoco la ayudaba a llevar mejor la situación. Lo mejor que podía hacer era el tratar de salir del camarote pero no veía ninguna manera sin ser descubiertos por sus nakama. Como mucho podría ofrecerles la intimidad que buscaban y que, por su culpa, no tenían realmente.

Claro que ella también tenía lo suyo encerrada en el armario con Luffy. Fue cuando su mente fue de regreso al moreno cuando Nami se dio cuenta de que ya no lo tenía sujeto y se encontraba, en el suelo, delante de ella, mirando por el resquicio de la puerta pero, a pesar de lo que podía verse en el camarote, Luffy no parecía reaccionar de ninguna manera. Como si estuviera viendo algo tan común y corriente acerca de aquellos dos tal como si Zoro estuviera ejercitando su cuerpo y Robin aumentando sus conocimientos.

_Lo que, en cierto sentido, es justo lo que están haciendo._

Nami iba a amordazar a Luffy antes de arrastrarlo de al lado de la puerta cuando fue él quien se volvió hacia Nami antes de que tuviera oportunidad. Como había sospechado no había ningún tipo de respuesta sucia o lasciva en el rostro de Luffy. Su mirada seguía siendo tan inocente como siempre y Nami no sabía si eso era algo bueno o no porque, de seguir siempre igual de inocente, ¿cómo podría soñar en atreverse a cometer un acto semejante al de sus dos nakama con Luffy? Vale que aún recordara como había reaccionado a su Shiawase Punch en los baños reales en Alubarna pero ahí había estado junto a más gente y, por lo que Nami se había podido fijar sobre Luffy, resulta que tiende a imitar ciertas actitudes de quienes le rodean. Lo que, en cierto sentido, le ayuda para cometer sus absurdas imitaciones de sus nakama.

Por supuesto que toda inocencia tenía un límite.

—… ¿tan buenos son los pechos de Robin para que a Zoro le guste lamerlos con tantas ganas?

Ni que decir que Nami deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que toda la Marina en pleno les atacase en estos momentos para no tener que tratar con semejante pregunta y, estaba segura de ello, las que vendrían a continuación de esta.

Antes de que pudiera ofrecerle ninguna respuesta, no pudo evitar el darse cuenta de que la mirada de Luffy había pasado de mirarla directamente a la cara para bajar su atención hasta caer justo sobre sus pechos. Y, aunque estaba muy orgullosa de ellos, no obstante había pasado de medir un 34 de pecho, 86 cm., a un 37, 95 cm., desde que había conocido a Luffy huyendo de los hombres de Buggy, tampoco es que le gustase la atracción que ejercían en estos momentos para Luffy.

_Llegó a mi vida caído del cielo, literalmente hablando, como si se tratase de mi ángel guardián. En verdad no sé que podría ser de mí si alguna vez lo pueda perder…_

—… te había dicho que no hablases, Luffy… y deja de espiar lo que están haciendo— vale que era un comentario bastante hipócrita siendo ella la que empezó y más estuvo observando a sus dos nakama—… es un momento íntimo para ellos solos que no debería ser interrumpido… si pudiera saber como salir de aquí sin que se dieran cuenta…

Luffy permaneció en silencio mientras las palabras de Nami llegaban a su cabeza y trataba de comprender su significado, en toda su extensión. Pero los gemidos placenteros por parte de Robin hacía muy difícil el poder ignorar el hecho de que Nami no le había respondido a su pregunta. Por ello no se le ocurrió otra feliz idea que la de hacerle una nueva pregunta relacionada al tema que trataba la anterior.

—… ¿tus pechos también saben bien, Nami?

Vale, era oficial. Aquellos dos debían estar sordos para no escuchar como el corazón de Nami arremetía con violencia contra su pecho a punto de atravesarlo en cualquier momento. Y no era sólo por las preguntas de Luffy si no por lo que podía ver en sus ojos. Algo que, únicamente, había visto cuando se le ponía delante un montón de meshi para comer.

Hambre y deseo. Pero que, en esta ocasión, se encontraban dirigidos hacia Nami.

El recuerdo de los labios de Nami contra los suyos, tan tiernos y dulces, no había abandonado la mente de Luffy y, estando en un espacio tan reducido, no podía oler nada más que el aroma dulzón que emitía el cuerpo de la akage y que parecía envolverle por completo aislándolo del resto del Mundo.

Luffy se echó hacia delante para tratar de recuperar aquellos labios pero, para su sorpresa, pues había pensado que a Nami también le había gustado el seppun que compartieron, retrocedió lo suficiente para alejarse de Luffy y sus apetecibles labios.

—… ¿Nami?...

—… Luffy, no… por favor— sabía que ni toda su fuerza de voluntad podría superar esta prueba sin espacio para moverse y voz para usar. No le extrañaba que algunos usasen los armarios para tener la oportunidad de contacto físico con otros; pero ella no podía hacerlo. No aquí y en estos momentos. Debía ser fuerte, debía…—. Luffy, no debemos hacer ruido…

Cuando vio como el muchacho asentía, una parte de ella se sintió decepcionada porque hubiera desistido tan pronto de sus acciones, aunque sabía que era lo correcto para tratar de salir de la situación en la que se encontraban sin perder la dignidad que le impediría el poder volver a verles a la cara a Zoro y Robin. Y, mucho menos, a si misma.

Pero Luffy, a pesar de sus gestos, se echó hacia delante y, antes de que Nami pudiera reaccionar, ya la estaba besando y, a diferencia del anterior seppun, este ya no era tan tentativo si no que dejaba sentir como, con sólo un seppun, Luffy ya había aprendido como debía hacerlo para que Nami pudiera disfrutarlo y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

La mano de la akage agarró la nuca de Luffy y lo acercó aún más hacia ella fundiendo sus bocas en una sola. Sus lenguas no paraban de tocarse y acariciarse mientras sus gemidos eran recogidos en sus propias gargantas ahogándolos sin dejar que pudieran emitir sonido alguno.

Aunque Nami debía saber que esta no era la mejor acción para estar haciendo en estos momentos, no podía pensar en nada más que en disfrutar, precisamente, del momento pero, por suerte, su mente si estaba atenta a la realidad porque, cuando la mano de Luffy se agarró a uno de sus pechos y empezó a masajeárselo, ni idea de que Luffy pudiera tener semejante iniciativa, aunque, la verdad, era que, por el contacto previo con el pecho de Nami, tenía curiosidad por comprobar su textura, supo controlarse y no gemir gozosamente como era lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Cuando la boca de Luffy abandonó los labios de Nami, esta no se sintió perdida ni molesta porque seguía sintiendo aquellos seppun por su cuerpo mientras su camiseta estaba siendo levantada hasta dejar a la vista sus pechos porque, en estos momentos, no llevaba sujetador, Nami sintió como algo se le clavaba en el cuerpo y, dada la postura de Luffy sobre ella, sólo podía pensar en una cosa capaz de hacer algo semejante.

No fue precipitado ni de manera violenta, si no que, solamente necesitó apoyar las manos contra el torso de Luffy y empujar levemente para que este se separase, con obvia resignación y pena, de Nami.

A pesar de que no quería hacerlo, no pudo evitar el bajar algo la vista para encontrarse ante ella, aquel enorme bulto en el pantalón de Luffy que hizo que volviera la vista al frente pero, como quedó mirando para Luffy, tuvo que volver a apartarla. Podía sentir como su rostro enrojecía de tal manera que su pelo akage palidecía en comparación. Estaba totalmente segura de que nunca, en toda su vida, se había puesto tan ruborizada.

A pesar de sus propias palabras, y pensamientos, como no pretendía ponerse a mirar para las esquinas, por miedo a cruzarse con la mirada de Luffy, volvió su atención a lo que hacían sus dos nakama en el camarote.

Zoro besaba el torso de Robin mientras la mantenía bien sujeta por la cintura, con sus brazos, al tiempo en que ella hacía lo propio con la cintura del kengou pero con sus piernas. Los dedos de Robin se perdían entre el suave cabello corto de Zoro hasta que se cerraron los dedos agarrándolo y obligándole a alzar la vista para poder reclamar aquellos labios. Si, sentía como aquellos seppun solamente eran para ella. Que podría tener otros seppun para otras onna, si así le pudiera apetecer, como si a ella le pudiera gustar alguien más y compartir unos seppun como muestra de cariño, deseo o… pero estos, estos eran para ella y nadie más.

En estos momentos estaba recibiendo lo que Zoro sentía por ella de manera física y sin ningún tipo de duda en sus acciones. Ninguna duda porque Robin le había permitido el que le mostrase hasta donde llegaba todo lo que sentía por ella.

_Y tú también le muestras lo que sientes por él pero, ¿sólo físicamente? Te abrió su corazón y sus sentimientos y no tú no estás segura de ser capaz de amar, de amarle a pesar de que, en el fondo, sientes su presencia en tu interior._

_ No puede ser tan difícil el poder decirle a alguien que lo quieres, que lo amas porque es un sentimiento como cualquier otro. Pero, si lo es, ¿por qué me cuesta tanto el poder admitírselo? Dejó muy claro que no busca necesariamente una relación conmigo porque eso sería obligarme a entrar en una relación sólo por el simple hecho de que él siente algo por mí y tuviera que verme obligada a tratar de sentir algo recíproco por él. No, no busca obligarme a amarle si no que descubra por mi misma si siento algo por él. Para poder saber que una parte de mí es solamente suya como una parte de él es únicamente para mí._

_ Tan sencillo es decir te amo que las palabras suenan huecas y vacías de contenido. Tampoco demostrarle, físicamente, la atracción que me provoca me parece que sea suficiente porque lo único que muestra es una ínfima parte de lo que me confesó kenshi-san._

_ Una parte de él es mía para siempre jamás._

Eran actos intensos, apasionados que Nami se sentía mal siendo testigo de semejante intimidad pero ¿qué otra salida podía tener? No estaba preparada para atender a Luffy y, además, estaba otra cosa de su interés en lo que ocurría con sus dos nakama.

Vio como Zoro se movió en una dirección sin ningún tipo de duda o mal sentido de la orientación. Vale que estaban en un camarote pero, incluso aquí, estamos hablando de Zoro. Sus pasos, mientras seguía besándose con Robin, mientras ella le dirigía el rostro hacia sus pechos para que también los besara, o lamiese, chupara o mordiese, los dirigían directos hacia las camas. Bueno, hacia una cama…

_Lo sabía, ese maldito baka sin orientación alguna la va a tumbar sobre mi cama. Ni siquiera con un 50 por ciento de posibilidades puede acertar con la cama de Robin. Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso… la primera vez que alguien hace el amor en mi cama y no voy a ser yo…__** ¡no es justo!**_

Pero justo en el último momento en que, lo único que debía hacer Zoro era posar el cuerpo semidesnudo de Robin sobre el colchón de la cama, el kenshi de los Mugiwara parecía que pudiera haber llegado a oír los pensamientos de Nami ya que se giró hasta quedar de espaldas a la cama de Robin y se dejó caer sobre ella. Bueno, lo de dejarse caer es una manera de hablar ya que, con una insignificante fuerza, terminó por quedarse en mitad de la cama.

Sobre él, arrodillada en la cama, sentada en el bajo vientre de Zoro y reclinada sobre las piernas que el kengou irguió para que las usase de respaldo, Robin no podía dejar de mirarlo, y admirarlo, como si fuese a devorarlo allí mismo… o a beberlo como si se tratase de una taza de kouhii bien caliente.

_Caliente es la palabra clave de este cuerpo._

Los pensamientos de Robin acariciaban su mente como sus manos hacían lo propio con el torso de Zoro. Parecía que jamás podría llegar a cansarse de recorrer aquel cuerpo desnudo, expuesta para ella, aunque pudiera reconocer cada pulgada de él.

—Cuando algún pensamiento sobre ti alcanza la superficie de mi mente siento una arrolladora marea de sensaciones cubriéndome por completo. Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara y como, en ese primer momento como desconocidos, ya me amenazaste con tu katana. Podía ser cualquier persona pero tu instinto ya te puso sobre aviso de quién era en realidad y, a pesar de ello,… no pude evitar sentirme fascinada por tu reacción, por lo que mostraba tu mirada. Tanto en la superficie como en el fondo— Robin se tumbó sobre Zoro, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del kengou. Su boca muy cerca de la suya bebiendo de su aliento que le daba mucho más que simple vida—. No puedo decir si soy alguien capaz de mantener algún tipo de relación con alguien a un nivel tan alto de intimidad, de sentimientos, pero si sé que puedo decirte que te siento dentro de mí desde aquel primer encuentro y que no me importaba que no estuvieras conmigo o que fueras mi enemigo y pudieras morir a causa de eso mismo; o que yo fuera la que pudiera acabar muerta.

Zoro disfrutaba viendo como el cabello de robin caía como cascada sobre su torso. Sentía la suavidad que poseía y que lograba superar sus fuerzas de tal manera que no pudo reprimir el pasar sus dedos por entre su pelo. Disfrutaba del contacto y, llevando un mechón, también pudo hundirse en el aroma que poseía.

Toda ella olía a flores.

—No importa porque ya vives en mí, Robin— le dijo Zoro con gran serenidad. Imperturbable a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, y con quién se encontraba.

—… y sé que tú también vives en mí, kenshi-san…

Sus labios ardían al contacto y seguían buscándolo con ansias de más mientras las manos recorrían cada parte de sus cuerpos expuestos. También lo único que mantenían oculto buscaba su libertad cuanto más contacto tenían entre ellos.

Con un giro de sus cuerpos Zoro se colocó sobre Robin pero sin llegar a aplastarla y, por supuesto, sin abandonar sus dulces labios hasta que los gemidos, que recorrían el interior del cuerpo de Zoro, provocados por Robin dejaron más que claro que buscaba lo que faltaba. Y más que necesitarlo, lo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Robin gozaba con cada seppun que iba acercando cada vez más y más cerca de esos labios, esa boca, hacia la última parte cubierta de su cuerpo. Gimió cuando sus pechos fueron succionados y mordisqueados, jadeaba mientras aquella lengua trazaba el camino sobre su vientre y le hizo cosquillas en su ombligo que le colocó una sonrisa en su rostro. Amplia sonrisa de felicidad y placer. Aquellas manos, rudas y fuertes, que pertenecían a un guerrero, las culpables de un gran derramamiento de sangre y dolor, trataban aquel cálido cuerpo con gran ternura. Con veneración impropia de alguien como pudiera ser él.

Cada caricia era sentida como bendiciones que alguien como ella jamás habría podido soñar con llegar a recibir e, incluso ahora mismo, recibiéndolas, no podía parar a unos fugaces pensamientos que le recordaban el rumbo que había tomado su vida de manera brusca e injusta y que, finalmente, la había llevado hasta donde se encontraba ahora.

En la cama con una persona que albergaba en su corazón y ella en el suyo.

Sus labios la besaban descendiendo bajo su ombligo mientras sus manos, tras bajarle la cremallera del short, empezaron a retirar la prenda poco a poco, como los seppun que le llegó a dar sobre el escueto tanga que ocultaba justo, y solamente, el sexo de Robin. Encogiendo las piernas contra su propio pecho, Robin le facilitó el poder quitarle el short que terminó sobre el respaldo de la silla que había frente al tocador.

Los dedos repasaban aquellas piernas morenas, desde las rodillas, hasta llegar a sus diminutos deditos que para delicia de Zoro se movían como si le estuvieran saludando o, más bien, despidiéndose porque en ese momento se separaron las piernas permitiéndole al kengou una buena vista del tesoro oculto entre sus piernas y que faltaba por admirar, y disfrutar.

Podía sentir la rápida respiración y como el corazón le latía con fuerza y vio como temblaba cada vez que sus dedos repasaban, sobre aquella fina tela, los límites de su sexo. Caliente y húmedo esperando por él.

Había vuelto a apartar la vista porque sintió como ella misma estaba ardiendo por el simple hecho de observar como sus dos nakama expresaban sus sentimientos entre ellos de una manera muy directa y sin contemplaciones. Nami se había apoyado contra la pared interior del armario y trataba de serenarse a pesar de saber muy bien lo que ocurría a pocos metros de donde se encontraba. Sobre la cama de Robin. Entre Zoro y la propia Robin.

_Claro que, mucho peor sería, entre Zoro y Robin en mi cama._

Y, con los ojos cerrados, todo pareció alejarse de ella, todo lo que fuera posible, a pesar de poder escuchar los gemidos de Robin mientras Zoro… Nami agitó la cabeza tratando de apartar la imagen que quería asomarse en su mente. Una que, por muy poco, estuvo a punto de mirar en vivo y en directo.

Ahora el problema era que, aunque podía cerrar los ojos y evitar el ver aquellas imágenes, le era imposible hacer lo propio con sus oídos y acabar con aquellos gemidos de placer, los jadeos del esfuerzo realizado y las palabras dichas con un tono fogoso que podía alterar a quien lo escuchase. Y, aunque no fueran muchas las palabras que decía Robin, eran suficientes para lograr su propósito.

Alentar a Zoro a seguir con lo que hacía porque lo debía estar haciendo muy bien.

—… ¿tan deliciosa es esa parte del cuerpo, Nami?

La voz de Luffy hizo que la akage abriera los ojos, no sabía como había podido permitir que se le pasase el dejar a Luffy sin control, y lo encontró en la puerta del armario sin perder detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo en la cama de Robin, entre ella y Zoro. En verdad Luffy era alguien sin ningún tipo de vergüenza porque nadie podía estar viendo para aquella situación y no tener ningún tipo de respuesta salvo el querer saber si…

Con gran cuidado se acercó hasta Luffy y, cubriéndole la boca con una mano, lo arrastró lejos de la puerta, aunque fuera apretándolo contra su propio cuerpo. Sintió como sus pechos se apretaban contra la espalda de Luffy pero, en este momento, no pensó sobre ello si no que toda su atención estaba en que no se hicieran notar ante sus dos nakama.

_Y menos en estos momentos porque… no saldríamos con vida de aquí._

Por suerte, Nami comprobó como Luffy se dejaba llevar, lo que podía no ser tan bueno como parece ya que, tal vez, indicase que tenía algo nuevo en mente y, conociendo la mente de Luffy, podía tratarse de lo que menos pueda esperarse uno.

Apoyada nuevamente contra la pared, con Luffy descansando sobre su pecho, Nami se permitió el lujo de pensar que todo podría llegar a salir bien. Que sus dos nakama podían continuar haciendo el amor hasta quedar rendidos y permitirle, en ese momento, el poder escabullirse del camarote sin que pudieran darse cuenta de su presencia en él durante todo este íntimo encuentro. Inmersa en pensamientos y en nada, Nami apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Luffy para descansar de toda esta situación. Inconscientemente sus manos acabaron por abrazarse al cuerpo del muchacho como si fuera lo que debía hacerse en este tipo de situaciones.

Luffy no dijo nada durante un tiempo y, a pesar de lo audibles que eran las palabras que brotaban entre jadeos por parte de Robin, también llegaron a olvidarse de que no estaban solos quedándose allí los dos.

Juntos y abrazados en el interior de un armario.

—… Nami…— la voz de Luffy fue un ligero susurro que apenas llegó a oídos de Nami pero lo hizo más por la reverberación de su voz contra el pecho de la akage. Como única respuesta por parte de ella emitió un ligero murmullo mientras recolocaba la cabeza para estar algo más cómoda—. ¿Tú cuerpo es también así de delicioso como el de Robin?

La pregunta llegó a oídos de Nami pero, inmersa en aquella paz y tranquilidad que encontró abrazada a Luffy, no captó todo su significado, o importancia, ya que le respondió sinceramente en voz baja. Susurrante y, por supuesto para oídos expertos, de manera sensualmente insinuante.

—… Robin tiene un dulce aroma a flores pero mi cuerpo, en cambio— la voz de Nami surgió muy cerca del oído derecho de Luffy que se sorprendió a si mismo estremeciéndose al escucharla—, tiene un dulce sabor a mikan.

Con un movimiento que únicamente podía llegar a realizarlo un hombre de goma, Luffy giró su cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con Nami. A pesar de la oscuridad que había en el interior del armario, la poca luz que entraba por la rendija que dejaba la puerta entreabierta, era suficiente para poder ver aquel brillo tan intenso en los ojos de Nami.

—… tus ojos…— Nami ladeó la cabeza con una media sonrisa en su rostro— se ven… misteriosos, Nami.

—… a mí me gusta lo que me muestran…

Luffy parecía muy confuso con aquellas palabras pero, no por ello, se veía capaz de poder apartar la vista del rostro de Nami, ni siquiera ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que, en estos momentos, ya no era la voz de Robin quien ponía en palabras el placer que estaba recibiendo si no que era Zoro. Casi podía sentirse su fuerte respiración en todo el camarote y los jadeos causados por las acciones de Robin sobre él, sobre todo su cuerpo.

Un simple movimiento de sus dedos provocó que el chaleco de Luffy se abriera para dejar a la vista aquel torso desnudo para que pudiera ser devorado por los ojos de Nami y sentido por sus manos.

A pesar de que podía sentir como cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba, exigía, que volviera a probar de aquellos labios, la akage le fue aplacando con las caricias que le daba al torso de Luffy mientras esperaba, más ansiosa y nerviosa que nunca, que fuera él quien tomase la iniciativa.

Que cogiera lo que quería… a quien quisiese.

Cuando pensó que la iba a besar, Luffy la sorprendió dándole una pequeña, pero ardientemente sensual, lamida de sus labios con la punta de su lengua para luego relamerse y probar el sabor que trajo consigo.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Luffy.

—… si que sabes a mikan, Nami…— llegó a confirmarle muy contento—. Aunque sé que no me dejas tomarme mikan cuando me apetece… ¿puedo tomar lo que tienes?

A pesar de todo, aquellas palabras, dulces, inocentes pero, ante todo, con una gran carga de sensualidad por lo que pedían, lograron ruborizar tímidamente a Nami, ya que no podía adquirir más color en sus mejillas. Mordiéndose el labio inferior con la punta de sus dientes, le ofreció una tímida sonrisa antes de partir, levemente, los labios para él.

Como si fuera la señal, que lo era, por parte de Nami para darle permiso, Luffy cubrió aquellos labios con los suyos y la besó con una pasión que ninguno de los dos podía haber llegado a imaginar que pudiera poseer alguien como Luffy.

El gemido que soltó Nami, afortunadamente, fue ahogado por los jadeos y gemidos más audibles dados por sus dos nakama en el camarote. Eso sin contar que ellos no estaban limitados a no poder expresar en palabras lo que sentían y querían por temor a ser descubiertos.

Pero ninguno de ellos era totalmente consciente de ello porque lo único en lo que parecían estar atentos eran en los labios del otros y en los cuerpos que sus manos no paraban de aprender hasta sus más íntimos secretos. Tan intensas eran las sensaciones que Nami no fue completamente consciente de que, en estos momentos, tras haber terminado Luffy de girar su cuerpo por completo, eran dos bultos los que se apretaban contra el interior de sus muslos mientras sus cuerpos no hacían si no acercarse más y más hasta que no podía decirse que hubieran dos personas dentro del armario.

Su cuerpo se movía con lentos pero profundos movimientos sobre el de Zoro mientras sus ojos, ardientes por el deseo y la pasión, observaban con gran detenimiento como le estaba chupando el pecho derecho. Todo ello sin soltar sus caderas, deslizando sus manos hasta su perfecto trasero para ayudar a los movimientos con los que sus sexos mantenían aquel rozamiento, la profunda penetración, que los estaba acercando a un clímax deseado pero que no era el objetivo de ninguno de los dos. Las manos de Robin tampoco estaban quietas porque, mientras la derecha no dejaba de acariciar la unión de ambos sexos, la izquierda se encontraba apoyada contra el pecho de Zoro sintiendo cada uno de sus fuertes latidos.

Intensidad.

Lo único que querían era estar juntos y sentirse completos. Tanto en cuerpo como, si era posible, en alma. Deseaban ser uno solo porque así era como se sentían cuando estaban juntos, uno cerca del otro pero sin atreverse a ofrecer una muestra de sus deseos, de sus sentimientos.

Todo era algo sutil que permanecía oculto para todos los demás salvo a ellos mismos que captaban cada única mirada, cada gesto inapreciable, una medio sonrisa que podía significar cualquier cosa bajo otros ojos salvo los suyos.

Zoro la tumbó sobre la cama mientras seguía aquel ritmo que la hacía gemir de gusto. Su cuerpo se arqueaba bajo la intensidad del placer recibido mientras sus ojos no se apartaban lo más mínimo de la mirada del kengou. Aquella mano, aquellos dedos, eran ahora ofrecidos por Robin y aceptados por la boca de Zoro que los lamió y chupó hasta arrebatarle todo aquel sabor proveniente de la acción conjunta de sus sexos.

Zoro se reclinó sobre ella, entrando en contacto su torso sobre sus pechos, y sus cuerpos se descubrieron sudorosos por la humedad de sus actos. Poco a poco las embestidas fueron tornándose más y más rápidas pero sin perder profundidad. Cada una de ellas lograba un nuevo gemido por parte de Robin y un fuerte jadeo por la de Zoro.

Los ojos de Zoro no se apartaban del rostro de Robin. Siempre la había encontrado hermosa y radiante pero, en estos momentos, con aquel rubor por sus mejillas y el sudor de la pasión del encuentro recorriéndole el cuerpo, le parecía aún más perfecta si eso fuera posible.

El índice izquierdo pasó por encima de los labios de Robin que temblaban con cada nuevo jadeo y gemino pero su boca lo aceptó de buen grado cuando se ofreció a ella. Si bien en un primer momento lo chupó con un lento movimiento, que le trajo a la memoria lo hecho hacía unos minutos cuando había sido su otro miembro el que había estado en esta situación, luego… en el momento previo al clímax, se lo mordió para ahogar un gemido que fue el preámbulo al orgasmo que la sacudió por completo.

Todo el cuerpo de Robin experimentó un punto de ruptura que parecía haberla hecho hervir de pasión. En esta ocasión no hubo manera de controlar el gemido porque, para su sorpresa, cuando luego fue totalmente consciente y capaz de pensar en frío, no fue la única que perdió el control de su voz ya que también Zoro dio voz a su clímax.

Un orgasmo con nombre propio.

Robin.

Solamente por poder escuchar su nombre dicho con tanta intensidad y sentimiento, había merecido la pena sufrir el fuerte dolor de su primera vez. Un dolor que fue calmado por unos seppun balsámicos y caricias acompañadas por una mirada intensa que le mostraba todo lo que Zoro sentía por ella.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su acalorado rostro y recogidas por los labios de Zoro antes de besarla nuevamente en sus labios. A pesar de que era un dolor natural, Zoro había hecho todo lo que estaba en él para que el dolor no tomara protagonismo en las sensaciones de Robin si no que lo fuera la pasión y, sobre todo, el amor que sentía por ella.

El seppun que le devolvió Robin en ese momento había dejado más claro que con todas las palabras que podría haber utilizado, que en verdad ella también le correspondía al amor que le había profesado.

Que Zoro tenía su lugar en el corazón de Robin para siempre jamás.

Una vez volvían a ser dos personas en una cama, permanecieron en silencio tratando de recuperar las fuerzas del esfuerzo realizado. Con sus cabezas apoyadas sobre la almohada, ambos dirigían sus miradas en la misma dirección por lo que Zoro tenía ante él el sedoso cabello oscuro de Robin.

Sus ojos recorrieron las suaves curvas del cuerpo de Robin rememorando las caricias, y seppun, que habían tenía el honor de pasar por ahí. A pesar de saberse una persona paciente, en esta ocasión, no pudo resistir mucho tiempo sin que sus dedos surcasen nuevamente aquel suave perfil. Robin no dijo nada en contra e, incluso, emitió un ligero murmullo que, más que unos suspiros, semejaba a un ronroneo.

Cuando Robin, de improviso, se volvió hacia Zoro, se encontró con aquella completa sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y, por la ligera sorpresa que mostraron sus ojos, sabía que era la misma que ella llevaba en sus labios.

Aunque ahora estaban mirándose cara a cara, tampoco parecían querer decir nada y se mantenían en un agradable silencio. Sus ojos, clavados en los del otro, se mostraban imperturbables y, aunque lo normal hubiera sido que tanta atención, fijación e intensidad, pudieran llegar a resultar molestas o, en ciertos casos, llegar a ruborizar, ninguno de ellos sintió nada parecido.

Lo único que ambos parecían querer era perderse el uno en el otro.

—… kenshi-san, yo…— pero, cuando el índice derecho de Zoro se posó sobre aquellos labios para hacerla callar, ninguno se esperó el recibir una tenue corriente eléctrica. Les cogió por sorpresa pero nada más que un imperceptible sobresalto fue todo lo que podría haberse observado. En cambio, en su interior, ambos sintieron como sus corazones daban un vuelco. Zoro negó con la cabeza pero Robin tras un susurrante seppun le sonrió tranquilamente y el dedo fue retirado—, no pienses que te lo digo por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ahora, si no porque temía, y aún tengo miedo, que de aceptar el amor que me ofreces, y descubrir que también tengo esos mismos sentimientos en mí hacia ti, podría perder parte de lo que soy yo. Perder algo de mi libertad al atarme contigo y… ¿qué es tan gracioso, kenshi-san? Estoy abriendo mis sentimientos y no creo que pueda ser algo a tratar con esos gestos.

Zoro colocó el codo izquierdo sobre la almohada y apoyó el rostro en la mano mientras seguía sonriéndole de manera divertida pero no burlándose de ella si no porque aquello mismo era lo que él mismo sentía con respecto a toda esta situación con Robin.

—No, no tiene gracia. Ya que siento lo mismo. Todo— le dijo antes de aclararlo—. Tanto el amor por ti como esas mismas dudas de sentirse atrapado por alguien, aunque ese alguien sea la persona que uno ama.

Ella no le había dicho que lo amase pero, el poder oírlo, aunque fuera de boca de Zoro, le parecía lo más normal del Mundo. Le encantaba como sonaba oír el que ella le amase.

—Pero me gusta saber que, pase lo que pase, siempre pueda confiar en que alguien ahí fuera pueda amarme. Me hace sentir muy bien. Contenta y muy feliz.

—¿"Ahí fuera"?— repitió Zoro—. Bueno, ya suponía que alguien como tú ya tendría a alguien totalmente devoto de amor por ti— en un principio Robin le miró confundida hasta que entendió las palabras de Zoro y su rostro resistió el auge de reírse—. Pero no te olvides de que, aquí dentro, hay otro que también te ama.

—No sé como pueden pensar que eres alguien serio y sin sentido del humor, kenshi-san. Me refería, ya sabes a lo que me refería…— pero Zoro tenía una cara de incomprensión muy realista que podía llegar a poner en duda esa afirmación—, cuando nos encontremos separados por alguna causa. Que nos dividamos para investigar algo y no fuéramos juntos o que nos separasen nuevamente. En esos momentos me reconfortaría saber que, a pesar de la distancia que nos separase, alguien ahí fuera me ama y que, a pesar de todo, estoy junto a él en su corazón.

Era cierto que con este tema, Zoro se había permitido ser algo más elocuente de lo habitual pero, aún así, le encantaba poder escuchar la manera en que Robin explicaba las cosas. Le encantaba escucharla hablar, siempre teniendo algo importante que decir y sabiendo como decirlo.

—Me gustas como eres, Robin. Jamás podría atreverme a tratar de cambiarte o coartarte tu libertad porque, de esa manera, no estaría si no cambiándote y cambiando lo que me gusta de ti. Toda tú.

—Arigatou, kenshi-san.

Zoro rió por lo bajo mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo, que le había cubierto ligeramente su rostro, colocándoselo tras la oreja con un gesto dulce y sentido.

—No debes agradecerme nada porque, si te paras a pensarlo, se trata más bien de un acto egoísta por mi parte por quererte tal y como eres y tratar de evitar el que pudieses cambiar. Lo que, en cierta manera, es absurdo e imposible.

Era cierto. Incluso ahora mismo, desde que Zoro le confesó, no sin ciertas dudas de sus actos, que la amaba. Algo había hecho que ambos cambiasen, aunque a simple vista ese cambio no fuera muy perceptible. Y, a pesar de ese cambio. Los sentimientos que se profesaban no habían menguado si no, todo lo contrario, había salido más reforzados.

—Formas parte de mi corazón, kenshi-san— le dijo de improviso Robin cogiéndole por sorpresa—. Lo haces desde hace tiempo pero mi temor me impedía no sólo aceptarlo, si no admitírmelo a mi misma. Pero como algo así no puede hacer si no mal a ambos, lo mejor es sincerarse con uno mismo y con aquel que logró provocar esa clase de sentimientos tan intensa.

—Lo dices como si hubiera hecho algo muy complicado, Robin, pero, en realidad, debo admitir que eres muy sencilla de amar— si algo había de lo que Zoro no podría llegar a cansarse nunca era de ver como las mejillas de Robin adquiriesen aquel suave rubor. Por ser algo único de ver ya que no solía ruborizarse, porque la ponía aún más hermosa y deseable y, simplemente, porque la amaba—. A pesar de mantenerte apartada, de tus comentarios macabros, que siempre pareces tener una última palabra que me pueda dejar tocado, sin olvidar ese obsesivo gusto por el kouhii… o por todo ello en verdad, mi corazón no ha podido rendirse, o sentirse abrumado, ante alguien que no fuera para él.

—Amar a alguien es amar tanto sus virtudes como sus defectos. Es cierto.

Robin se acercó hasta que sus labios le ofrecieron un ligero seppun cubriéndole, casi de pasada, los de Zoro. Aunque, el movimiento de verdad, fue el colocar a Zoro de espaldas sobre la cama para que ella pudiera apoyar la cabeza en el pecho del kengou.

—Entonces es bueno que ames todos mis defectos— dijo Zoro.

Alzó la vista para mirar fijamente los ojos de Zoro mientras negaba con la cabeza casi como si le estuviera regañando por sus palabras pero, antes de volver a ocultar su rostro en el pecho del kengou, le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

—… que poco te conoces, kenshi-san…

Nunca antes en toda su vida había llegado a sentir nada como lo que ahora mismo estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo pero, por supuesto, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ofrecerse, por completo, a alguien que amase tanto. Aunque su corazón le doliera al pensar que, tal vez, Luffy no la amase de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía, Nami había llegado a la conclusión de que eso era algo que debía aceptar. La culpa sería toda suya si no se hubiera percatado antes de lo que realmente era el hombre, que no sólo muchacho, que estaba besándola con tanta pasión. Tanto sus labios como su cuello, sus hombros y su clavícula, el nacimiento de sus senos y estos mismos junto a sus pezones erectos. Toda ella ardía de deseo, pasión pero, ante todo, de amor por él.

Por su senchou.

Por su salvador.

Por Monkey D. Luffy.

Por el próximo Kaizoku-ou.

Como podía pretender ella, quien solamente era una simple onna, poder atar a alguien con unas ansias tan grandes de libertad. Sería lo más cruel que podría llegar a hacerle a Luffy y, por ello mismo, no le importaba que su amor no pudiera ser correspondido. Que Luffy, cuando fuera, no permaneciera a su lado si las ansias de aventuras la abandonasen.

Él era la libertad y ella no podía encadenarla.

Sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía de calor, de deseo, pero una parte de ella lo hacía con mayor intensidad. Con tanta que le extrañaba que no hubiera prendido fuego a su ropa pero que, a pesar de ello, no había atraído la atención de Luffy.

_Lo que es una suerte porque, en un armario, no es donde me gustaría que Luffy entrase en contacto con mi sexo. No, mentira. Me daría igual donde fuera pero no aquí, escondidos y pudiendo interrumpir a esos dos que si tienen el valor de jugarse por lo que sienten y…_

El pensamiento se detuvo cuando sintió como Luffy le bajaba la camiseta y, aunque sentía una sensación de pérdida, notó que algo ocurría por lo que veía en sus ojos en el momento que se volvieron a cruzar.

—… ¿Luffy?

Nami no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el tono de su voz que, de no haber sido consciente de que había sido ella quien había hablado, pensaría que había alguien más con ellos en el armario.

—… creo que se han dormido— le avisó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Fue entonces cuando Nami se dio cuenta de que era cierto, que lo único que se podía escuchar en el camarote eran sus propios latidos, y voces susurrantes, junto a unas suaves respiraciones provenientes de fuera del armario. Claro que, recordando que en el momento de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, y deseos, junto a Luffy, aquellos dos estaban en plena faena, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban perdidos en si mismos?

Indicándole que se quitase de encima de ella, para que pudiera moverse hasta la rendija que dejaba la puerta entreabierta del armario, Nami no pudo evitar notar como el bulto de la entrepierna de Luffy parecía haber tomado posesión de aquella parte de su cuerpo porque, ahora que ya no lo podía sentir sobre ella, era como si le hubieran quitado un trozo de su propio cuerpo.

Tratando de apartar ese tipo de pensamientos de la superficie de su mente echó un vistazo a la cama de Robin. No fue una sorpresa el encontrarse en ella a sus dos nakama durmiendo con una sensación de paz y plenitud en sus rostros, y total relajamiento de sus cuerpos, sin tensión como si estuvieran ellos solos. Como si sólo hubiera una persona en la cama.

Eran uno.

_Envidia es mala pero no puedo evitar sentir celos por ello._

Lo que estaba claro era que ahora si tenían esa oportunidad para abandonar el camarote sin ser descubiertos por sus nakama. Nada de explicaciones absurdas y que la vergüenza la cubriera de pies a cabeza por haber estado presente, y siendo testigo ocular, de la intimidad que Zoro y Robin habían compartido.

Nami se volvió hacia Luffy.

—Ahora, con mucho cuidado, vamos a salir del armario y del camarote sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para que esos dos no se despierten.

—… normalmente Zoro no se despierta ni cuando una gran tormenta lo coge durmiendo— le recordó Luffy.

A la mente de Nami regresó la primera experiencia con los rápidos, y absurdos, cambios climáticos de Grand Line al poco de dejar atrás los Cabos Gemelos y a Crocus y Laboon. Como durante toda aquella travesía infernal, Zoro había permanecido dormido, impasible a los cambios climáticos sin verse afectado ni por la lluvia, frío, nieve, calor o viento.

Robin era totalmente diferente.

—… pues Robin normalmente tiene un sueño muy ligero, cuando llega a dormirse…

A Nami le había sorprendido, en las primeras semanas de compartir vida y camarote con Robin, el que se pasase muchas noches en vela leyendo o, simplemente despierta con la vista perdida inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Resultaba confuso y, en cierta parte, perturbador, pero pronto se acostumbró a esta manera de ser de Robin.

—… ¿crees qué está despierta?

_Como lo llegue a estar después de esa sesión con Zoro me parece que nada pueda llegar a hacerla dormirse sin que ella quiera. Agotada y despierta… eso no es nada bueno pero…_

La mirada de Nami se centró en la forma de Robin y la analizó con mucha atención a cada gesto, movimiento o, simplemente, la paz de su rostro.

Nami se giró de vuelta a Luffy y negó con la cabeza.

—… está dormida. Así que podemos irnos pero con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido— le avisó Nami recordando los cambios que podía dar Luffy cuando trataba de ser silencioso.

—… claro, nada de ruido— asintió Luffy enérgicamente.

Nami, por alguna razón, o por costumbre, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que podía pasar y, por eso, no dudó en coger el rostro de Luffy entre sus manos y darle un sentido seppun con gran sentimiento, y ternura, en sus labios. La sorpresa inicial de Luffy dio paso a la felicidad por volver poder besar a Nami pero, en el momento en que el seppun se estaba volviendo más y más intenso, Nami decidió detenerlo antes de que diera paso a algo más.

—… vamos ahora— le dijo con voz sofocada por la pasión—. Sígueme sin hacer ruido.

Era una suerte que tanto Franky como los de la Galley-La fueran tan buenos carpinteros porque, en un momento de pánico, temió por que, primero, la puerta pudiera chirriar o que, segundo, el suelo hiciera ruido ante sus silenciosos pasos. Como era de esperar de aquel trabajo tan bien hecho, como sentido, no hubo el más mínimo ruido por parte de ninguno de ellos dos y pudieron cruzar la distancia que les separaba de la puerta del camarote más fácilmente de lo que Nami había podido sospechar.

Al abrir la puerta pudo notar el aire de la noche y se volvió para hacer que Luffy la siguiera rápido para evitar que aquel descenso de temperatura pudiera entrar en el camarote y llegar a despertar a la durmiente pareja. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse a Luffy, si bien cerca de ella, con su atención fija en sus dos nakama con un gesto indescifrable en su rostro que logró que Nami no supiera que hacer durante unos segundos.

Sin atreverse a susurrar su nombre, Nami alzó la mano hasta que le tocó en el brazo a Luffy para atraer su atención. Y así fue pero aún seguía en su rostro aquel gesto y, cuando bajó la mirada a donde Nami tenía su mano sobre su brazo, la akage sintió un nerviosismo fuera de lugar. El corazón sufrió un doloroso pinchazo cuando Luffy recogió su brazo pero, antes de que Nami pudiera quedarse sin aquel contacto, que en un principio pensó que no era del agrado de él, a pesar de lo que habían compartido hacía unos instantes en el interior del armario, los dedos de Luffy se cerraron sobre la mano de Nami cogiéndosela con firmeza pero sin apretar con fuerza.

Nami apartó la vista al sentir como se ruborizaba y porque había comprendido el gesto en el rostro de Luffy al ver a sus dos nakama en la cama. Sabía que nunca antes estuvo tan nerviosa pero que, si las intenciones de Luffy siguieran adelante, sabía el momento en que superaría con creces a este nerviosismo.

Un ligero gruñido por parte de Zoro los devolvió a la realidad y, antes de que supieran lo qué había pasado, o cómo, se encontraban en cubierta con la puerta del camarote cerrada a sus espaldas.

—… pensé que nunca se irían de aquí— farfulló Zoro de mala gana pero pronto se le pasó el momento al sentir la sonrisa de Robin contra su piel.

—La verdad es que fuimos nosotros quienes irrumpimos e interrumpimos, kenshi-san— le dijo Robin con calma.

—¿Quieres decir que estaban…?— pero no le apetecía ni siquiera pensar en su senchou en esa situación y a Nami, ni loco se atrevería a pensar en esa situación referida a ella.

Robin negó lentamente acariciando el torso de Zoro al hacerlo.

—Tengo entendido que Nami tiene un gran interés personal y romántico con Luffy pero hasta ahora mismo no se había atrevido a hacer nada al respecto. Podría decirse que hemos sido un ejemplo para ella— Robin alzó la vista para mirar a Zoro directamente a los ojos—. Seguro que aprendieron bastante de nosotros.

Pero Zoro no sonreía de la misma manera. Es más, parecía bastante serio lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Robin desapareciera al poco tiempo.

—No sé, en mi opinión, deberían ser ellos mismos y no repetir lo que pudieran haber visto u oído porque no sería algo personal, íntimo— Zoro bajó su mirada y vio la confusión en el rostro de Robin—. El que hagan algo por el simple hecho de dejarse llevar por haber visto lo que nosotros hicimos no es la mejor manera de empezar algo serio.

—Tú nunca lo harías, kenshi-san— y las palabras de Robin no eran una pregunta.

—Mucho menos tú, Robin— Zoro hundió el rostro en el pelo dándole un sentido seppun—. Lo único bueno de que eses dos estuvieran aquí es que no creo que Nami piense en volver al camarote esta noche.

Robin se apoyó contra el colchón y se colocó sobre Zoro mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin dejar entrever su ánimo en su impasible rostro.

—¿Tenías pensado ir a algún sitio, kenshi-san?

—Podría ser— admitió Zoro quitándole importancia—, pero solamente si pudiera llevarte conmigo.

La sonrisa de Robin desapareció cuando sus labios se juntaron en un nuevo seppun con el que reafirmaban todo lo vivido, todo lo que habían admitido entre ellos sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sin presión ni exigencias. Solamente saber que se aman entre ellos sin reservas y sin la necesidad de recibir algo a cambio. Por suerte, al ser un sentimiento muto, eso mismo era lo que recibían.

—… dímelo otra vez…

Zoro le recogió el cabello colocándoselo tras las orejas dejando todo su rostro iluminado y a la vista.

—¿No te cansas de escucharlo?— ella no respondió ni negó con la cabeza. Lo único que hablaba a gritos eran sus ojos—. Te quiero, Robin.

—Es bueno saber que alguien siente algo tan grande por mí y que formo parte de su corazón.

—Por siempre jamás.

Nami sentía como su corazón latía a gran velocidad ante la expectativa de haber podido ser descubierta en el proverbial último segundo. Por suerte habían logrado salir del camarote sin que se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia durante… el encuentro mantenido por sus dos nakama.

Cuando Nami se volvió hacia Luffy no pudo evitar reparar en que seguía teniendo aquel enorme bulto en sus pantalones. Ruborizada alzó la vista para apartarla de semejante lugar.

_Pero, ¿cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta de algo tan grande?_

—… Luffy, ¿quieres hacer el favor de hacer algo con eso?— le señaló para el bulto que sobresalía en su pantalón.

Nami miró de reojo como Luffy bajó la vista hasta darse cuenta de aquel gran, si bien, no problema, si asunto. Aunque le sorprendió la enorme sonrisa que se le puso al ver para aquello.

—… no pasa nada. Simplemente se trata de un pedazo de niku— admitió tan tranquilo. Esto no hizo si no aumentar el rubor en el rostro de la akage.

—… eso ya lo sé— admitió Nami antes de darse cuenta del alcance de sus palabras. Su rostro ya superaba el color de su cabello—. Digo, que hagas algo para no andar con él de esa forma.

Luffy se encogió de hombros no entendiendo cuál podía ser el problema.

—… si tú lo dices, pero no es para tanto. Es como cualquier otro trozo de niku, si quieres puedo mostrártelo, Nami.

Nami pensaba que debía haberle preguntado a Chopper si era posible que toda la sangre del cuerpo pudiera ser dirigida a una parte en concreto porque eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Que toda la sangre se centraba, únicamente, en su rostro.

—… ¿nani?

Tal vez podía haber oído mal. Nami esperaba que en verdad hubiera oído mal y que Luffy no le hubiera ofrecido mostrarle… no, debió oír mal.

—… para que luego digáis que siempre pienso en mi mismo. Si quieres puedes comértelo, Nami.

Nami daba gracias a que estaba de espaldas a Luffy porque podría asustarlo con el enrojecimiento masivo de su rostro. Incluso estaba pensando que no se estaba tan mal en el camarote junto a sus dos nakama si le servía para evitar esta situación.

Sintió como Luffy se acercó a ella y el corazón ya se le encontraba en el cuello y a punto de salírsele del cuerpo. Cualquier mínima cosa podría ser el detonante para que esto sucediera.

—Toma, puedes cogerlo.

Y antes de que pudiera impedirlo, sintió como Luffy le hizo entrega de aquel _trozo de niku_ y su mano, ingenua como ella misma, no hizo otra cosa que agarrarlo.

El grito de Nami pudo escucharse, en un principio, por todo el Sunny y habría que preguntar al día siguiente si alguien más había sido testigo de semejante alarido. La akage soltó aquel _trozo de niku_ como si quemase y se apartó de Luffy apretándose contra la puerta del camarote.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerme esa cosa en la mano?— no se podía decir si Nami se encontraba enfadada o avergonzada o, incluso, excitada por la situación.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Como si no te gustase comerte un buen trozo de niku caliente, Nami— los ojos de la akage casi se le salieron de las cuencas pero, antes de que pudiera responder a semejante pregunta, o acusación, Luffy siguió hablando—. Bueno, pues más para mí.

Y, ante el estupor de Nami, vio como Luffy se ponía a comer un, como lo había dicho, trozo de niku que, por las vistas, parecía ser de la "**House of meat"** que había en la ciudad en donde habían pasado la tarde.

—… pero eso… eso es…— a Nami le faltaban las palabras—, ¿has estado llevando eso en el bolsillo todo el tiempo?

—Pues si— admitió Luffy riéndose con la boca llena de niku—. La verdad es que se me había olvidado de que lo llevaba en el… ¡bolsillo!

Nami soltó un suspiro que, de haber sido dirigido hacia las velas, habría puesto al Sunny en movimiento, de no tener el ancla echada, por supuesto. A no ser que la arrastrase también.

Luffy metió la mano en el bolsillo y Nami temió que fuera a sacar otro trozo de niku para acompañar al que ya se estaba terminando pero, para sorpresa, y consternación, lo que sacó era algo totalmente diferente.

—¡Es mi pendiente!— gritó Nami quitándoselo de la mano.

Luffy reía contento por lo bien que había salido todo. No sólo había encontrado niku para comer si no que también había recuperado el pendiente de Nami.

—Si, shishishishishi ahora me acordé que lo había metido en el bolsillo cuando escuché a Sanji llamar para comer.

Cierto que finalmente había podido recuperar su anillo pero no ha sido de la manera que lo había previsto. Aunque no se podía quejar ya que, en verdad, ya lo había dado por perdido desde que recordó que fue Luffy el último que lo había visto.

—… está sucio, y grasiento…— se lamentaba Nami pero, cuando parecía que se iba a poner a llorar, alzó la vista clavando su mirada en Luffy que, por instinto, no pudo evitar el retroceder—. Ahora mismo vas a ayudarme a limpiarlo y como no logre quitarle este olor grasiento a niku… tú y yo nos veremos las caras.

—Pero si ya nos las estamos viendo ahora, Nami— dijo totalmente confundido antes de que Nami lo volviera a agarrar por la oreja y lo arrastrase tras ella—. Oi, oi, oi, Nami.

—Silencio, ahora mismo vamos al baño y reza porque todo vaya bien, Luffy. No quieras verme enfadada.

En verdad era el estado más habitual para verla pero, por unas pocas veces, Luffy se pensó las cosas antes de decirlas. Además de que también había estado enfadada antes y había logrado probar el sabor de sus labios.

De un último bocado se terminó de comer la niku.

—Shishishishi ya estoy listo para el postre— bromeó Luffy tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento.

Nami sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban ante el doble significado de aquellas palabras y que, estaba segura, Luffy seguramente ignoraba. A pesar de ello, y del enfado, no pudo evitar el sonreír ante las posibilidades que un ambiente tan húmedo como el baño podría llegar a ofrecerles.

—Si te portas bien tal vez te deje tomártelo, Luffy.

El silencio volvió al camarote en donde dos Mugiwara aún seguían riéndose a causa de la conversación mantenida en cubierta por Nami y Luffy. Si en un principio Zoro había pensado en levantarse o hacerles ver que podían llegar a despertarse para ver si se largaban, Robin, como siempre, pensó que lo mejor era dejarles hacer para escuchar a donde podía llevarles todo aquello.

Tenía razón.

Ahora Robin descansaba sobre el cuerpo de Zoro mientras este la tenía bien abrazada por la cintura. Tal vez sus dos nakama les hubieran interrumpido una nueva sesión pero a ambos les gustaba el sentir, únicamente, la presencia del otro.

—… te quiero, kenshi-san…

Zoro le ofreció una media sonrisa.

—… ya lo sabía…

Robin giró la cabeza para verle el rostro de Zoro y pudo ver en ella que no se trataba de ninguna broma o que se estuviera haciendo el listo. En verdad si que parecía ser que ya lo sabía y era un misterio que Robin trataría de responder más adelante pues ahora aún tenía una última carta para mostrar.

Acercando su boca a la oreja izquierda de Zoro le mordisqueó el lóbulo, cogiéndoselo entre los dientes, antes de susurrarle dulcemente al oído.

—… te quiero, Zoro…

**END**or**FIN**

Veamos, aquí termina este fic y espero que les haya gustado.

Es muy curioso el origen de esta historia porque, simplemente, surgió cuando me di cuenta de que no había puesto que el one-shot **"Piece of Love"** estaba completo. También tenía ganas de escribir algo en el que una pareja se encontrase en un armario mientras otra daba rienda a sus bajas pasiones. Por supuesto que lo coloqué de tal manera que no desentone mucho con el capítulo precedente.

Si, este es otro de esos **epílogos** que son **¡MÁS!** extensos que la historia principal. Cosas que pasan hahahahaha

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Ryoscuro.** Ya mismo traté de hacerme entender pues me refería que los samuráis, a pesar de estar bajo órdenes, están muy unidos con el Mundo, sienten todo… ¿el aliento de todas las cosas, sus atmósferas? Hehehe

**Gabe Logan.**

**SasukeuchihaJm.**

Y esperando por muchos más de parte de todos aquellos que disfruten de **One Piece**, los **ZoRo** y por último, y donde deben quedarse, mis _fics_ hahahahaha

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
